Only If You Promise Me
by Nesserz
Summary: There was no way that he could…no of course not. But why would Ron and Hermione insist that he did? It just didn’t make sense. Harry Potter like me? Ginny Weasley? You've got rocks in your head you have. Utterly ridiculous...
1. It's Obvious

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. I wish I do, but alas, I don't. That lucky woman that is richer than the Queen owns them. I wouldn't have it the other way. Nu uh. =D.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: It's Obvious.

"So you like him then?" I asked my best female friend, Hermione Granger. I saw her blush slightly and slowly nod her head. 

"Yes Ginny, I like him. I can't believe I do, but I do." She said, looking at me. 

"This is so cool! I knew that you liked him!" I said resisting the urge to get up from my spot and run around like an idiot, shouting it out to the world.

"What do you mean 'you _knew'_?" she asked carefully.

"Oh, isn't it obvious? You and Ron are meant to be together!" I said clapping my hands together gleefully. Hermione offered a small smile in return. This worried me, shouldn't she be a little happier. I voiced this concern to her and she sighed.

"Oh I don't know Ginny. He's just...What am I going to do now? I can't tell him!" she shrieked slightly.

"Why ever not? He'd love to know." I said plucking up a blade of grass and proceeded to shred it into pieces.

"He what? No he wouldn't he'd probably laugh in my face!" she said, burying her face in her hands for a few seconds. 

"Trust me 'Mione, he won't." I could tell her this on good authority. Ron and I have a very close relationship. We are almost best friends. Of course, not when we are at Hogwarts, we tend to annoy each other. But when we are at home at the Burrow in the holidays, we talk about everything and anything together. This summer it had been about Hermione. Ron had finally admitted to me that he thought of 'Mione as quite a bit more than a friend. Of course, I had been going insane all year having to keep it to myself but I figured that if I hinted to Hermione that Ron liked her then she would talk to him and they would sort out their feelings for one another. 

"How do you know?" she said narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously. 

"I have my sources." I said, winking at her and laughing at the annoyed look on her face. 

"So, next subject. Anything that's happening at school this year that you can tell me about?" I asked her putting on my famous puppy eyes expression; I knew that she would tell me, she told me anything when I did that.

"No. Sorry Ginny but I can't disclose that information to you or to anyone." She said, getting back into her slightly bossy Hermione mode. 

"_Or not._" I thought, rolling my eyes.

"Ok, so oh yeah I just remembered—" I said before I was suddenly hit from behind with a heavy object. The heavy object turning out to be…

"Harry Potter! Did you _have _to do that?" I yelled, shocked beyond belief.

"Sorry, Ron pushed me." he said meekly, pointing over his shoulder with his thumb and lo and behold, stood my brother grinning stupidly. I looked to Hermione, expecting to see her with a disgusted look on her face but she was busily rummaging through her school bag. I grinned and turned back to the boys. 

"Yeah well, both of you, control the urge to land on me next time thank you very much." I said grumpily, rubbing my shoulder where Harry had kneed me. 

"Sorry Gin," he said sitting down on the grass beside me. "Want me to kiss it better?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. I raised my eyebrow and smiled at him saucily. 

"Sure." I said, taking my robes slowly off of my shoulders, in a kind of exaggerated strip tease. Needless to say he went bright red.

"Ahh…uh…I…um." He muttered, looking anywhere but at me.

"That's what I thought." I said, pulling my robes back onto my shoulder. Hermione was laughing and Ron looked like he wanted to smack Harry upside the head. I rolled my eyes and directed my attention to Ron.

"I was just being stupid Ron, get over it." I said, leaning back on the soft grass on my arms. Ron relaxed after the explanation and plopped down next to Hermione who seemed to have forgotten that he was there and jumped a little as his arm brushed against hers. I held back my laughter and looked towards Hagrid's cabin. He seemed to be out, the big door was shut and I couldn't hear Fang or see any movement from within. 

I stretched and lay down on my back, content to lie in the warm sun for as long as I was allowed. After a few minutes I decided that I needed a pillow, I tried putting my arms under my head but that didn't work so I sighed, annoyed and began to take my cloak off, to use it as a pillow but Harry beat me to it.

"Here, use mine. I'm hot, I don't need to wear it." He said handing it over. I was surprised but held it in as I thanked him. It was much more comfortable that mine would have been as mine was second hand and didn't exactly have much warmth left in it. Harry's however was incredibly soft. I put my head on it and was immediately comfortable. But the way I was lying, I couldn't see the exchanges happening between Ron and Hermione and I wanted too, I wanted to see what she would do about what we had talked about, so I changed position to lying on my stomach, with Harry's cloak under my chin. 

Ron was sitting with his arms and legs spread out, obviously comfortable and oblivious to Hermione's _un_comfortableness. I rolled my eyes, thinking that no one had seen and was nudged in the side suddenly by Harry.

"Hi." I said simply, turning to look at him and seeing that he was sitting the same way that I was. 

"Hi. What was the eye roll for?" he asked frowning. I looked towards the couple in front of us and his eyes followed to where I was looking and realization dawned on his face. 

"Say no more." He said rolling his eyes, much in the same way that I had done. I stifled a giggle and motioned to him to stand up. He did so, shoving his hands into his pockets. By this time, Ron was talking to Hermione about the detention he had managed to get in Divination because he fell asleep, normally Hermione would have been frowning and telling him to pay attention in class but I noticed that she was actually giggling.

"Harry and I are going to go for a walk." I said, interrupting their conversation. Ron waved his hand at us carelessly and continued to make Hermione giggle. I looked at Harry and he spoke.

"We'll just go over here and snog then shall we? Ok? Good and you two stay here and do the same." 

I giggled when they didn't say and thing and Harry rolled his eyes and linked arms with me and we walked off towards the lake. 

***

"Those two are unbelievable." I said, shaking my head slowly and Harry laughed. He sat down on the edge of the lake and I followed suit.

"Yeah, but I guess that's what makes them Ron and Hermione." He said shrugging.

"Them being unbelievable?" I asked him, confused.

 "Yeah, well I don't know. Ron is funnier than anyone else I've ever met, aside from you of course, but he needs a little control in his life. Hermione _is_ his control. Whereas Hermione is sometimes a little too controlled and needs a little disarray in her life and Ron is _her_ disarray." He said, although he had practiced it.

"You've thought that out." I said to him, surprised.

"Yeah well when you live with Ron each night mumbling about how 'insufferable' Hermione is, you tend to come to your own understanding of their relationship." He said shrugging again.

"Their non-existent relationship you mean?" I asked him, smiling.

"Well, I don't think that it is going to be non-existent for much longer." He said, turning and pointing to where Ron and Hermione were still enthralled in their own little world. 

"Does that bother you?" I asked him, indicating the couple. He looked at me strangely.

"What do you mean?" he asked frowning.

"Just that they are so wrapped up in themselves that they don't see you?" to my surprise he laughed.

"No way! That way I know that they won't be worrying about me!" he said, laughter dying away.

"Do they _have_ something to be worrying about?" I asked him, watching his face closely. He fidgeted and shook his head. 

"Are you sure?" I asked him, not believing him. He sighed and looked at me. Frustrated.

"Not you too! That's part of the reason why I love hanging out with you Gin! You don't fuss over me like I'm a little kid that can't do anything for myself. I respect you for that." He said quietly. I blushed modestly and threw a stone into the lake and it skipped across the surface. 

"Sorry. I promise to not do it again. From now on, you are just Harry, Harry that I barely give a stuff about that can get himself into trouble for all I care." I said, throwing another rock. He laughed.

"That's what I want!" he said, laughing softly to himself.

"I was joking." I said to him, pushing him slightly. He pushed back and we sat in silence for a few minutes. 

Suddenly he stood up. "I've got a lot of homework that I really need to do. As much as I'd love to stay out here with you, I better go do it." He said, sending me an apologetic smile. I returned his smile and I stood up.

"Want some company? I don't think those two will be in for a while." I said gesturing to my brother and best friend. He laughed and held out his arm.

"Sure." 

We walked back to the castle with arms linked and made it up to the common room without running into anyone to slow us down. Thank goodness because I had just remembered a Charms assignment that was due the next day that I hadn't even started. 

***

"Urgh." I grunted as I set down my Quill on the table. Harry looked up suddenly, obviously startled by my sudden noise. I looked at him apologetically and he smiled.

"Sorry, just glad that I've finished." I said rolling up the piece of parchment that had my essay on it. 

"Lucky you. I'm going to be here for another hour or so." He said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. I stood up from my seat and walked around the table to where he was seated and sat next to him. Looking at the Divination book that he was holding lightly. 

"This? Oh this is easy! I'll do it for you." I said to him as I took his Quill from his hand.

"What? I can't let you do my homework!" He said scandalized. 

"Why? It's fun. I did Fred and Georges in their Seventh year." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"But do you know what you are doing?" He said eyeing me sceptically. 

"Of course not. No one knows what they are doing when it comes to Divination." I said before scribbling down a sentence that would be sure to please Professor Trelawney.

***

A/N: Well guys and girls, I hope that you liked that. Please say you liked it! I have another seventeen chapters to come! You better have liked it lol. It took me a long time to get motivated to write this so it better have been worth it!

~Nesserz.

P.S. The Author's Notes will get longer the more reviews I get lol. Not that that is a _good _thing or anything…just review, make the old girl happy lol. =D.


	2. Echoes

Disclaimer: The only things that I own are this plot and the characters: Maria, Michelle and Susan. (Not Susan Bones either! =P.)

Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Echoes.

The next morning I nearly didn't make it to breakfast, I had a little trouble waking up my roommates, which is something that I do every morning. If I didn't then none of them would even make it to class. So as a result of this, I made it to breakfast with ten minutes to spare. 

"Hey Ginny." Harry said grinning slightly. 

"What?" I said cautiously. He looked at me and shrugged.

"Why are you so chipper this morning?" I asked him, sitting down slowly.

"No reason." He said pushing his toast around on his plate. I didn't believe him but if he didn't want to tell me then that was fine. I buttered a piece of toast and sat back to watch the antics of the rest of the Gryffindors at breakfast. You see breakfast is an interesting affair at Hogwarts. 

There is always something interesting going on. Last week for instance, was when Seamus stood up in the middle of the table and declared his undying love for Lavender, except for the fact that she wasn't even there because she was sick in the Hospital Wing. He thought that she was there and was trying to do the…erm…romantic thing as he called it and tell her how he felt for her, when she wasn't even there. That was the topic of discussion for most of the week. Unsurprisingly, Seamus hadn't turned up to meals since then. Dean was taking him food, I saw him the other day. I felt sorry for the poor guy but I had the feeling that it would have been ten times worse if Lavender had actually been there…

However today it didn't look like anything interesting was going to happen. I turned my attention to Harry who was sitting there, looking into space. I laughed as his hand pushed his glasses up and made them askew on his face. I pulled a bit of the crust away from my piece of toast and threw it at him. He jerked up. Clearly being snapped out of his reverie. He looked around for a few seconds and frowned when his eyes landed on me. I laughed and looked at him pointedly. 

"What planet were you visiting?" I asked him, taking a bit of toast.

"The planet that is void of Potions." He said making a face. 

"Ah I see. I visit that very planet a lot myself." I said nodding slightly. He smiled and then sighed.

"What's wrong Harry?" I asked him, placing a hand on his hand. He jumped a little and then smiled again.

"Just…potions. I hate it; I have no appreciation for the subject itself because of the git that teaches it. I wish something would happen to him so that we can have a replacement." He said, dropping his chin onto his hand.

"I know what you mean. He's such a git, and he seems to enjoy everyone's dislike of him." I said, frowning.

"Yeah and he just has to pick on me. I can be sitting there doing nothing and he'll pick on me!" he said, his voice growing loud. 

"Well maybe that's why he picks on you. Because you sit there doing nothing." I said grinning.

"That's not what I meant." He said grumpily. 

"I know. I'm sorry." I said gently making him look at me and seeing my pout that I had adopted.

He laughed out right and slipped his hand out from under mine. 

"I've got to go. Walk me?" he said hopefully. I knew that he didn't want to disrupt Hermione and Ron who were getting along spectacularly. 

"Sure. But it'll have to be you that walks me because I have to go to Charms." I said, because the Charms corridor was right above the Dungeons. He shrugged and we walked out of the Great Hall together and proceeded to head towards my classroom. 

"So Gin, what are you working on in Charms?" Harry asked absently.

"Wouldn't have a clue. I was out last lesson with a cold. No one felt the need to tell me what's going on." I told him truthfully.  

 "Oh right." He said sending me a brilliant smile.

I smiled back, remembering this as his 'killer' grin when I had a crush on him. I almost laughed thinking about how far I had come since then. Now Harry and I could actually talk to each other because I was over him. It was nice to be able to talk to him and to get to know him.  

"Well this is my class. I'll see you at lunch." I said to him as I entered.

"Yeah, sure. See you Gin." I smiled as he walked away. I was just about to take my seat and pull out my essay when I heard a ruckus at the end of the corridor. I jumped up and ran out to see what was going on. None of the class had arrived yet as I was early. 

I looked both ways up and down the corridor until I saw two people standing about a foot apart, hurling insults at each other. 

One with raven coloured hair and the other with bright, blonde hair. I rolled my eyes and ran to see what was going on. Before I could only hear noise, now I could hear what they were saying.

"So Potter, back again this year. Why couldn't those damn Muggles of yours poison you or something?" Draco sneered. I saw Harry clench and unclench his fists. Uh oh this wasn't good. I stepped closer, drawing the attention of both of them.

"Ah if it isn't Weasel's _baby _sister." He drawled looking right at me. "Although, you have certainly grown up since your first year." He said taking a step towards me. Instinctively I took two steps back. 

"Don't touch me." I said in a deathly whisper. 

"I haven't. Yet." He said sneering again. I shuddered involuntarily, because of Malfoy or the cold that had suddenly swept over the previously bright and sunny corridor, I didn't know. 

"Leave her alone." I heard Harry say in a voice barely above a whisper. Malfoy turned back to him and looked between the two of us. 

"I see what's going on. You like her don't you Potter?" He said, gesturing to me. 

"No! Of course I bloody don't!" he yelled and it echoed off the walls. 

I stepped back as if I had been stung. That really hurt. I saw Harry look at me in shock, realising what he had said but before he could walk over to me to say whatever the hell it was that he wanted to say, I started to walk away. I felt sick, I couldn't stay there a second longer. 

I heard him call out after me but I ran back up the corridor towards my classroom. For some strange reason I felt numb. I couldn't believe how disgusted he had sounded when he had said it. The sentence echoed in my head, just as it had the corridor. I wiped furiously at the tears that had sprung to my eyes and ran into the classroom, slamming the door behind me because Harry had caught up. I was about to kick the nearest desk in fury when I saw that the class was actually in the room. The bell must have gone to signal the start of class without me hearing it. 

"I um…Hi." I said meekly, face burning.

"Miss Weasley?" Professor Flitwick asked gently. "Are you alright?" he said, peering at me over his desk.

"Yes. I'm quite all right." I said, obviously lying. "S-sorry I'm late." I said, slipping into my chair.

 I slid down as far as I could in my seat. I pulled out my books and dumped them onto my desk, making more room for me to hide behind.

"Ginny!" Maria hissed after Professor Flitwick had announced what we would be doing that lesson. 

"What?" I managed to get out even though all I felt like doing was crying.

"What happened?" she said, lowering her voice and looking at me carefully.

"Nothing." I said stubbornly and she raised an eyebrow at me. I knew she wanted the story but I really didn't feel like sharing it with her. The only person I wanted to talk too was Hermione. 

"It's obviously _not _nothing!" she said, sounding remarkably like a banshee. 

"I don't want to talk about it ok?" I said, my voice rising slightly. 

She stared at me for a few more seconds before turning back to her Charms textbook to read the chapter that we were supposed to be revising. I sighed and held back my tears. Whether they were tears of anger or something else I couldn't tell. 

***

Lunchtime rolled around far too quickly for my liking. I decided to skip it and was nearly safely to my dorm when I ran into Hermione on her way to lunch. She had just taken her books up to the common room, just like she did every Monday because I knew that she, Ron and Harry had Care of Magical Creatures after lunch.

"Ginny! Good we can walk down to—Ginny! What's wrong?" she said as she got closer to me and saw the expression on my face. 

Normally I would have lied and said nothing but I just couldn't be bothered.

"Your friend Harry is wrong, that's what." I said sitting dawn on the step that I was standing on. She sat beside me and looked at me, obviously indicating that she wanted me to tell her the whole story.

"He…" I sighed and took a deep breath and told her what happened. "…Then he said 'No! Of course I bloody don't!' and I ran back to class and walked it on the middle of it. Furious." I said letting out a breath that I didn't even know I'd been holding. 

"Oh Ginny. I'm sure Harry didn't mean it! You know what's he's like when Malfoy upsets him. He only said it to shut Malfoy up. Harry values you as a friend. He didn't mean it at all."

"Maybe not but it still really hurt. I never thought that he would say it with such loathing." I said, wiping a tear off of my cheek. 

"Well if it makes you feel any better, Harry was in a ghastly mood all through Potions. He wouldn't even talk to me and Ron." She said smiling gently and putting her arm around my shoulders. 

I put my head on her shoulder and sighed and she put her head on mine, trying to comfort me. It helped it really did. I didn't have anyone else that I could turn to, except for Ron of course but under the circumstances it probably wasn't best to go to him. 

"I don't want to go to lunch." I told Hermione and she nodded and hugged me goodbye and headed down the stairs and I headed up to the common room. I told the Fat Lady the password. ("Nosebleed Nougats." God bless Fred and George.) And she let me in and I walked to the couch before the fire before stopping dead after seeing who was in it. 

"Gin." Harry said in a strangled sort of voice. What do I do now? I thought, my eyes darted around the room, looking for an escape but I realised that he _had _already seen me so I couldn't really _do_ anything. 

So, naturally, I stood right were I was, feeling like an idiot. Harry ran his hand through his hair and stood up and walked over to me slowly, as if afraid I would run away. He was right. I wanted too. He stopped right in front of me and reached out his hands and placed them on my shoulders. 

"I am so sorry Ginny. I didn't mean what I said. I really didn't. I…forgive me?" he said, looking at me sincerely. 

I just stood looking at him, still not knowing what to do. I knew if I stayed much longer I would cry.

"Gin?" he said softly. Breaking me out of my thoughts. 

 "Harry…I…it hurt, it really did." I said, oh Merlin anything but that! He looked at me, mouth open in shock. He obviously didn't expect me to talk, let alone say that. I pulled away from him and prepared to go upstairs but he grabbed my arm as I turned and pulled me back to face him. 

"I'm really sorry Gin. Please." He said, practically begging me to forgive him. I giggled softly and regained some of me confidence. 

"You really shouldn't beg Potter, it isn't very flattering to you." I said quietly. Harry smiled and spoke.

"You do believe me when I say I'm sorry though don't you? It was Malfoy; he just knows how to push my buttons. You just happened to be there so he had to make a comment about you and I just snapped I guess. Gin, I love hanging out with you, you are as close to me as Ron and Hermione are. I would never mean something like that. But that's no excuse, I shouldn't have said it at all." He said to me. 

"It's…It's ok." I said, breathing a sigh of relief just as Harry did.

We stood there, for a few seconds and the smile that had just appeared on Harry's face just as suddenly disappeared. He leaned forward, getting closer and closer. As soon as I realised what was happening, I turned away and he kissed me on the cheek. I grimaced and Harry's eyes opened and he looked at me in shock and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off, by walking _very _quickly towards my room.   

***

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for your reviews! I really appreciate them. Now for another story. I am not in a particularly good mood. I thought I was doing my computer a favour last night by cleaning it up and things but lo and behold when I opened it up a few hours ago I found that all my stories were gone! Not happy at all. 

However, I did manage to find them again. (Phew or so I thought) then I messed around again resulting in loosing everything. All I was worried about was this story but thankfully I thought to save if before I went ahead so never fear, I have this story on disk!

And all my other stories are on ff.net so I didn't loose out too much. Though there were some things I had written that I wanted to keep but lost so I'm upset about that but I can't do anything about it now. 

Just gotta start again from scratch. 

Just thought I'd tell you all that. 

Reviewers:
    
    **Lyeza **Good to see you again! Personally, I think that this story is even better than Where I Belong; this story is a lot more detailed. So I'm really happy with it and hope that you will be too. 
    
    **Avior **Hey! Glad that you don't have any complaints. You probably will do by the time I get going lol. 
    
    **Eliza Starr **Glad you like the way that I portray everyone. Mind you, they aren't exactly in character but I guess that's what makes my stories different. Lol.

**Yoz **Usually I don't like to give away information about my stories but this is an exception: Hermione is _not _with Krum! I repeat, she is not with Krum! Nooooo way! I'm a Ron/Hermione shipper all the way, despite that I write Harry/Ginny stories. 

**TheLoneReed **Hey! Good to see a familiar reviewer (you too Lyeza!) I know how you feel. Before I was completely into Harry Potter, I wrote Harry with Cho but now it's Ginny all the way. Kill Cho! Lol. (Just kidding people!)

**Adri **It will get better. Promise.

**Mel B **More friendly names! Lol. Good to see you again Mel. How's things been for you? Lol. I've decided not to update as often as I did Where I Belong but it will still be pretty frequent. Hope that makes you happy lol. I agree with you. I liked the last part the best myself. Trelawney is a fraud! Lol.

**Suky **I do believe that you reviewed my other story and I thank you for that. I'm glad that my old reviewers have found their way to my new stories. Fun and humorous, that's me. Gotta love the humour.

*~*

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed! 

Review again to cheer me up about the above mentioned mishap lol. No pressure.

~Nesserz.


	3. Regrets

Disclaimer: I need to come up with a snazzy disclaimer…I'll get back to you on it.

By the way, the whole story is in Ginny's P.O.V. unless stated other wise. =D

Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Regrets

Harry's P.O.V.

"_I can't believe I just did that!_" I scolded myself in my head. "_Stupid!_" I smacked myself in the forehead before falling onto the couch in defeat. Everything had gone so well! Why did I have to screw it up again? She'll probably never speak to me again now. 

I sat forward and dropped my head onto my hands and ran them through my hair distractedly. That's when the Portrait Hole opened and Hermione and Ron came in.

"Hiya Harry." Ron said, looking at me after I lifted my head to see who was in the room. I smiled back weakly and noticed that the look on Hermione's face was tense.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" I asked her tiredly. 

"What? Oh…nothing. Have…have you seen Ginny recently as in, just now?" she asked, her eyes darting from me to Ron and back again. My heart sank. Ginny had obviously told her what had happened in the Charms corridor. 

"Yeah." I said, swallowing the lump in my throat that had suddenly appeared there. She looked at me sympathetically. 

"Do you think that I should…talk to her? Like now I mean?" she asked nervously, checking out Ron's reaction, which seemed to be a little confused at the moment. 

"Yeah, you should _definitely _do that. Tell her…just. Don't worry...it doesn't matter." I said dropping my head back into my hands, I heard her go up the stairs and felt Ron sit down on the couch next to me.

"Everything all right mate?" he said slowly.

"Yeah. Just tired that's all. Stayed up too long last night doing that essay for Trelawney." I said, thinking quickly.

"Damn! I haven't even started that!" he said looking mildly alarmed. Then his face relaxed. "Oh well. What can she do to me? Force me to polish crystal balls again for detention?" he asked laughing. I laughed with him, thinking that was probably the worst Professor Trelawney could throw at him.          

***

I lay in my bed that night, staring bleary eyed up at my canopy as I had just taken my glasses off, thinking about none other than Ginny Weasley. 

Our almost kiss was driving me insane. I hadn't seen her since it _almost happened._ Thank goodness. I had no idea what I was going to say to her when I saw her next. 

The thing I didn't understand was _why _had I_ done _it? It didn't make any sense what so ever. Well there was one explanation that I did _not _even want to go into.

I couldn't like Ginny. _Oh look there I go into it._ I rolled my eyes at the thoughts going around in my head and rolled over onto my side. I'd never even thought about her that way. Well I did once. That was when she liked me. I thought about how weird it would be if I liked her too and we ended up together I laughed it off though because I knew that I wouldn't ever like her that way. 

Now…now I wasn't sure _what_ way I liked her.  

***

I sat on my bed in complete shock. Harry, Harry Potter mind you, had just tried to kiss me. Kiss me! Ginny--bloody--Weasley! I was just about to slap myself across the face when I heard a knock at the door. 

I got up numbly and went to answer it. 

Hermione stood outside looking grim. I smiled at her and she let out a breath of relief. 

"You're ok!" she said and walked over to my bed and sitting down.

"Ok? Well I wouldn't go that far." I said sitting cross-legged on my bed facing her. 

"Harry was sitting downstairs looking like the world was coming to an end! I thought you must have had a fight or something." She said looking at me closely. 

I laughed. I don't know why but I did. I laughed. 

"Ginny?" she asked, obviously alarmed at my attitude. 

"Sorry. We didn't have a fight. We…well, ugh. We nearly kissed." I said.

 Wow, it sounds even weirder said out loud. Hermione's eyes widened and she clapped a hand to her mouth. She removed it a second later however and spoke.

"Y-you what?" she shrieked suddenly. "Sorry." She added quickly noting the pained look on my face.

"Yeah. Well Harry apologised and everything and then he lent forward and you know how it goes. So he was inches away and I turned my head and he well, he kissed me on the cheek and I…I ran up here like an idiot." I said, lying back on my pillow and stretching my legs out behind Hermione, so as not to kick her.

"That's…wow." She said, I looked at her and raised an eyebrow; usually Hermione spoke in proper sentences. 

 "What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Do? _I'm _not going to _do_ anything." I said astonished. I hadn't even thought about that. I was too pre-occupied about the whole ordeal that I hadn't even thought about what I would say to Harry the next time I saw him. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. 

***

Why is it that the more that you try to avoid someone, the more you see them? I hate that! Harry and I had been ignoring each other all day. We were doing so well in fact that we didn't see each other walking down the corridors until we smacked into each other and fell over. 

"Oof!" He said and I called out:

"Hey!" at the same time. 

I sat up and looked at who I had run into. Of course it _had_ to be Harry. He noticed at the same who he had run into and paled considerably before helping me to my feet.

"I-I'm so sorry Ginny! Here let me," he said picking my bag up from the ground before I could reach it. He handed it to me and in my haste to grab it, our hands touched and I felt my face flush I mumbled a thanks and headed off to Transfiguration. 

I sat down in my seat and dropped my head onto the desk and mumbled words under my breath.

"All right Ginny?" said a voice to my left. I looked up in alarm to see Colin Creevey looking at me. I sighed, relieved. 

"Hello Colin. Yes, I'm fine thanks for asking." I said as he sat down next to me. I lifted my bag to make room for him and realised with a sinking feeling that Harry had been holding it only moments before. 

"Want to talk about it?" Colin asked, indicating to my mood. I smiled at him and shook my head. 

"Now class, today we will be working on transfiguring animals into furniture." Professor McGonagall announced to the class after she had taken attendance. I pulled out my wand half-heartedly and watched as she demonstrated the manoeuvre to the class. 

Colin and I teamed up, taking it in turns to transfigure a cat into a coffee table. 

"You're turn." Colin said, pushing the cat towards me, which now had a wood grain pattern on it. I looked at it absently and waved my wand. Nothing happened. I was doing everything right. Why didn't it work? I tried it again and again, nothing. 

I was getting frustrated; I decided to give it one more try before I gave up. This time something did happen. McGonagall sent me out of the room.

I don't know why. I stood out there, resisting the urge to hurt someone. 

Just before the end of the class, Maria came out carrying a stiff object. One that resembled the cat that Colin and I had been working on. I got a good look of it since my last attempt and stifled a giggle.

"So _that's _why she sent me out." I said, realisation dawning on me. 

The cat blinked at me from two big yellow eyes, the only part of it that could move. Between Colin and me, the cat had wooden legs, a wood grain pattern and a coffee cup hanging from its tail.  

I shrugged at Maria who walked down the hall towards a storage cabinet stuffing the transfigured animals inside. 

Class was let out two minutes later and as much as I wanted to take off as fast as I could, I hung back to see what Professor McGonagall was going to do to me. She came out and looked surprised to see me there.

"Ah yes. Ginny Weasley. I was shocked at your performance today. What happened? Usually you are the first to complete an instruction properly." She said, looking down her nose at me. 

"I-I'm sorry, I have a lot on my mind. I'll try not to let it affect me again." I said quietly. 

"See that he doesn't." she said and turned down the hall. I was surprised that she hadn't given me a detention and was about to whoop with joy until I realised what she had said. 

"Professor!" I called out and ran to catch up with her. She turned around and looked at me expectantly.

"You said, 'See that _he _doesn't'." I said looking at her. She smiled at me slightly before saying:

"Did I?" and walked away again. I just stood there, completely shocked. 

I heard footsteps behind me but didn't turn around. They stopped right behind me and someone spoke.

"Hello Ginny." Hermione. 

"McGonagall knows what's going on with me and Harry." I told her quietly. What I didn't expect was for another voice to answer.

"What?!" the person said, just as shocked as I was. I turned around slowly and came face to face with Harry himself. I winced.

"Hiya Harry." I said softly. He walked closer to me and spoke.

"Hey. What's this about McGonagall?" he asked frowning slightly. 

"Well I wasn't exactly concentrating in lesson and she told me how disappointed she was and told me not to let 'him' distract me. You are the only person who she could mean." I said, blushing slightly.

"And they say Trelawney is the Seer around here." Harry muttered quietly.

"Ha. Yeah." I said resisting the urge to roll my eyes at myself. "Ha. Yeah?" what was wrong with me?

 We stood there uncomfortably until Harry sighed and spoke to Hermione in a whisper. She nodded curtly and sent me a smile and walked briskly away from us. Harry sighed again and looked to me. Defeated.

"Ginny this is ridiculous. I can't stand not talking to you. We've got to make up. I'm sorry for what I did, I don't know why I did it, I just…forgive me…again?" he asked smiling at me sheepishly.

"You don't need to apologise Harry! We could have sorted this out days ago if I hadn't run away from you." I said shaking my head. 

"Let's say we call it even then?" he said smiling lopsidedly at me.

"Well I can't say no to that face now can I?" I said, pressing his cheeks together with both of my hands. Once I let go he laughed and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Friends again?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." I said, twirling my arm around his waist and we walked to the Great Hall like that. When Hermione saw us she smiled and clapped her hands gleefully, Harry laughed and let go, not wanting to alarm Ron or so he said. I felt strangely alone when he let me go. I wrapped my arms around myself but it didn't help the feeling subside. However, I shook it off. It was too weird. 

***

A/N: Hi again everyone! I'm feeling a little better after losing everything. It's kind of given me incentive to write some more stories so my folder on my computer looks more impressive lol. Although I am still a little wary of the computer. Will be saving EVERYTHING I write to disk from now on. 

I've just realised that I also lost the new Ron/Hermione story that I was working on. It was actually in character too! Not happy but I can probably write it again.

Also, I was sitting here last night (Tuesday) and I saw that I had lost chapters 12 and 13 of this story so I had to retype them last night, not remembering what had even happened in those chapters. Not happy! So that took me ages cos I had to keep reading over things so that they fit in again because I have finished the whole story. 

So to anyone who has suggestions about what can happen, keep in mind that it will have to be minor because **the whole story is finished.**

Well I think that's it! Hope you enjoyed it!

Reviewers:

**Lyeza **I actually decided that with this story that I would include Harry's thoughts on things. Spot on with Ginny by the way. She's denying everything! I know the feeling about overanalysing, I do it myself. Quite a lot lol. But it's so much fun!

**MilesFromNormal **Winky! Can I still call you that? Lol. Ok first off I want to defend Harry. I didn't even _mean _to 'make an ass out of him' this time! Pure accident lol. But I will tell you that the ending is a lot better than Where I Belong. But yeah, I feel sorry for Harry. I should work on him a bit more, he's way out of character but as I said once before, that's the way I portray them. Lol.

**Magnolia Lane **I totally agree. Ron and Hermione all the way! (That was what you meant wasn't it? Lol) I think that I'm going to try one about them next. I've run out of Harry/Ginny plots. 

**DestinedKnight23 **I just love the way that Ginny is in the Order Of The Phoenix. She's like me in a way I guess. Spunky! Lol. (Ignore that, my word of the moment for everything.) So that's probably why it's easy to write in her point of view. I can relate. Not that I have magical powers or live in a Castle for most of the year or anything…lol

**tempusfugit3 **I agree with you. I love the Weasley's too. I wish they were real people. Well Ron is! Sort of. There was an inscription on one of the first copies of Chamber Of Secrets (I think) that J.K. gave to her father that mentioned the person who Ron was based on. Just a little tidbit there for you lol. 

**TheLoneReed **Yes, yes, stupid Ginny! Lol. Guess what? She gets worse! Mwhaha lol. I'm just not one for simple fics. There's gotta be Drama! Lol. Nothing ever goes right for Harry in the books so why should they in a fic? Lol. Poor Harry. 

**HopefulTears **There weren't too many plot bunnies so it's not _too _bad. I realised that I didn't really lose that much just a couple of musings that I wanted to keep but can't do anything about now. Peeved that I lost my new Ron/Hermione plot Bunny. Hmph. 

**Leanah **These two don't know what they are! Lol. They are friends in the beginning. Which part do you think that she overreacted too? The 'almost kiss' or the ruckus between Harry and Draco? If it was the kiss, I gotta say that if one of my male friends came up to me and nearly kissed me I'd be a little shocked too! And the ruckus part…well I'd also be a little upset if my 'friend' said that they didn't like me the way that Harry did.

**Mel B **Not on purpose I don't! He just seems to strike me as a typical boy. Well I like to portray him as that. Also because my stories are mostly fluffy, I have decided that they are based after the downfall of Voldermort. I know that no one would be all happy and in love like my characters half way through a war, so it's simple. Voldermort's dead. Lol.

**Yoz **You reviewed my other stories. Thanks! Lol. What can I possibly do as a sequel to 'The Things I Do'? That one was just to get over my writer's block. I guess it could go on but I like it the way it is lol. Many things un answered. I think that it would get to serious if I had a confrontation between Ron and Hermione. As for The Perfect Plan; that was my first story that I uploaded here. So it's a bit shoddy lol.

Thanks for taking the time to review them though. =)

**Melindaleo **Wow, I'm getting recommendations now? Cool! Malfoy's a bugger. No, it's Harry's seventh year, Ginny's sixth. There's a bit about that later on. That is actually an interesting little comment there about putting them in a room together. I could squeeze a story out of that. Lol.

Well thank you all again, I'm off now to read those stories that people so graciously asked me to read!

~Nesserz.


	4. A Man's Game

Disclaimer: Well I worked on that disclaimer and look what I came up with! It's not mine. Isn't that witty and clever? I thought so…no really…I did. Just read my story and don't sue me. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 4: A Man's Game

I laughed loudly as I looked at Ron who had no eyebrows. We were playing exploding snap in the Common Room and Ron had just managed to lose his eyebrows. 

"You know," I began, putting thumb and forefinger on my chin in mock thought, "I think that's an improvement Ron." I said lapsing into laughter again. The next thing I knew, I had been tackled off of the couch and was being tickled mercilessly by my brother.  

"Ron! No, let me goooooo!" I said, laughing despite the fact that I wanted to be put down. 

"Not a chance!" he said, laughing like a maniac and tickled me more. 

"Ron, get off your sister." I heard Hermione say from behind her large reading book. Ron stopped to look at her and I took the opportunity to wriggle away from him. Crouching behind the couch next to where we were sitting. Ron shook his head and looked back, obviously intending to attack me again and did a double take when he realised that I wasn't there. 

"Hey where'd she—" he said before I jumped up from behind the couch and tackled him to the floor too. 

"Hey ouch Gin! Gerroff!" he mumbled as I shoved a pillow in his face. I laughed and let up and he mock glared at me and sat back on the couch. I noticed that his eyebrows had returned, good as new and he was shuffling the cards again.

"Play again shall we?" He asked nodding to Harry and ignoring me.  

"Hey hello! Another player over here!" I said looking at him disgruntled. 

"This is a mans game Ginny." Ron said calmly and shuffled the cards and cut them. I snorted.

"You certainly shouldn't be playing then!" I saw Ron colour and he looked at me and poked out his tongue. I returned the gesture and Harry laughed.

"Ah sibling rivalry." He said. "At its best." He added when Ron made a rude gesture to me and I returned it, double.

"Let's play Chess Harry." Ron said, with a manic glint in his eye.

"Hey! You only said that because it's a two player game!" I whined at my brother.

"Well done bright spark." He said winking at me. He pulled out his Chess set and began to set it up. 

"Fine." I said standing up and sitting back on the couch next to Hermione. I sighed and she looked at me.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned.

"Nothing. Just thinking how annoying Ron is." I said frowning. Hermione sighed and set down her book.

"Yes, I know how you feel." She said. I looked at her surprised.

"But what about the other day? You guys looked like you were getting along great!" I protested. 

"Oh we were, but I'm no closer to telling Ron how I feel than we are to inventing self spelling wands." She said sighing again. I shook my head at her and spoke.

"Want me to tell him you like him? " I offered. She snapped her head in the direction of Harry and Ron who were playing chess across the other side of the Common Room.

"Not so loud!" she whispered tersely. I laughed and raised an eyebrow at her.

"But you mentioned it before I did!" I said laughing.

"That's not the point." She said shortly. 

"Fine then, I'll see you tomorrow." I said standing up. 

"What Ginny, I'm sorry I'm just a little tense at the moment I guess." She said pulling me back down to the couch with her. 

"It's all right."

"Good."

"Now, let's form a plan for you to tell Ron how you feel. At this rate, we'll be here until Christmas." I said laughing slightly although I had a feeling, no matter what we did, we _would _be here until Christmas anyway.

*** 

I was sitting on the floor playing with Crookshanks when Harry came in and sat on a chair next to me. 

"Hey Gin." He said smiling. I smiled at him, thinking how normal things were again between Harry and me. 

"Hey, hows it going?" I asked him, scratching Crookshanks behind the ear.

"It's going great." He said flashing me another smile. 

"So what brings you here to see the littlest Weasley?" I said, watching Crookshanks chase his tail.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" he asked, also watching the crazy cat. 

"But we always go together." I said, confused.

"Yeah, we being Ron, Hermione, you and me. As it turns out, Ron's got something planned for him and Hermione this weekend and he said that they…err. Had to be alone." He said a grin spreading across his face. 

I frowned in confusion then my mouth dropped open in a surprised 'o' shape and then changed to a grin to match Harry's. 

"Is he? Is he taking her on a date?" I said, barely able to contain my excitement.

"Looks that way." Harry said, laughing at my expression. Which was now one of complete joy. 

"This is fantastic! Now Hermione won't have too…yes it's fantastic!" I said, reprimanding myself for nearly telling Harry Hermione's plan. 

"Hermione won't have to what?" he asked curiously. 

"Nothing!" I said standing up and walking away from him, out the Portrait Hole. Much to my dismay, I turned around to find him following me.

"You can't say that and walk out!" he said jogging up to me.

"I can and oh my gosh look! I did!" I said sarcastically to him and ran down the corridor laughing. A moment later I heard him coming after me. I pushed open the doors to the Hogwarts grounds and ran across the grass. As Harry caught up I ducked sideways and promptly sat down, resulting in him running a little ways ahead of me and stopping when he realised that I wasn't in front of him any more.

"Reflexes a little slow. Need to get back into Quidditch?" I asked him as he sat next to me. He pulled a face at me and punched me on the shoulder.

"What was that for!?" I asked doing it back to him.

"For suggesting that my Quidditch skills are wavering." He said, wrinkling his nose. 

"Awww! You look so _cute_ when you do that!" I said forgetting who I was talking too. "I…um, I mean. Yeah." I said lamely._ Way to make things uncomfortable Ginny._ I thought. Although just as I was trying to work out how I could disappear discreetly, Harry laughed softly.

"We seem to be good at making idiot's out of ourselves." He said wisely. 

"Yeah! Tell me about it. I just don't think before I open my mouth." I said shaking my head at my stupidity.

"I know what you mean." He said quietly but he had come over quiet all of a sudden. I was going to ask him if he was ok when Ron and Hermione found us.

"Hello you two." Hermione said as she sat down next to me. I smiled at her and Ron as he sat down next to Harry.

"So what are you guys doing tomorrow?" Ron said. I frowned and was about to ask him what he was talking about when I realised he meant about Hogsmeade.

"Well there's this great new shop in Hogsmeade that I want to show Harry and I guess we'll hang out and get a Butterbeer and stuff. Just the usual. How about you?" I asked grinning. 

"Oh you know. The same." Ron said not looking at me at first. When he did he saw that I was holding back my laughter and he looked at Harry as if to say, "You told her?!" This just made me want to laugh even more. I didn't however and sat quietly, watching an ant climb over the blades of grass. 

Hermione was looking at me strangely and I looked away from her quickly. I knew that if I kept looking at she would _know _something was up and I didn't want to ruin whatever it was that Ron was doing for her. 

"Well as much fun as all this is, I have to go to the library." Hermione said, standing up. 

"We were just there!" Ron said exasperated. 

"I didn't say that you had to come with me!" she said glaring at him. He sighed and stood up.

"Sorry Hermione." She smiled at him and patted him on the cheek and walked away. Ron stood there, dumbfounded and once Hermione was out of sight, I couldn't hold it in any more, I burst out laughing along with Harry. 

"It's _not_ funny." Ron said, falling to the ground again. 

"Oh I beg to differ oh friend of mine. It is very funny." Harry said, taking off his glasses and wiping his eyes and putting them back on again.

"You're a prat." Ron said to Harry but a smile was present on his face.

"So!" I said sitting up and looking at my brother closely. "What are _you _doing tomorrow?" I asked him cheekily.

"None of your business!" he said rudely. I poked my tongue out at him and stood up. 

"No problem, Hermione will tell me all about it tomorrow." I said and turned to Harry. "I'll meet you in the Common Room around eight thirty?" I asked him and he nodded.

"'Bye!" I said waving to them both and I headed back to the castle. Laughing at Ron's antics as I went. 

I arrived in the Great Hall only to find Hermione standing there talking to someone. I frowned and walked up to her to see that she had tears streaming down her face. 

"Hermione! What happened?" I asked, horrified to see my friend so upset.

"M-Malfoy." She said as she collapsed against me. 

***

A/N: Guys! What happened? Two reviews! Come on! Lol. I'm not very happy lol. I had to upload a chapter just so I could write this at the bottom! Lol. As ff.net doesn't like us writing separate Author Notes… Grr…

To those few precious people who reviewed:

**Francesca **(aka My BIG FAN) lol. In answer to your comment about Ginny, have you read the fifth book? She and Harry become a bit closer and he finally notices her and she gets over him in her fourth year (late third I believe) and can talk to him like she would Ron, because she claims not to like him but we can over look that for our fan fics lol. So therefore, I portray her as an outgoing sort of person, except for when she's too close to Harry, she still gets jittery but I suppose a lot of girls do around the boy that they like. Hope that answers your query. =D.

**JamieBell **No worries! I loved obsessed. Especially Ginny's obsession with sliding down banisters. I love doing that myself! My dream is to live in a two-story house so I can do it! Lmao. I'm not sure about writing a sequel. I think that the whole point of one shot's are to be just that. (Two chapters in your case lol.) But I think it covers everything that it needs too. It doesn't leave you waiting for more, it satisfies everything lol. Well it did me. Quite the lovely bit of fluff! But it is your choice, I know what you mean about insults. I think all of Ron/Hermione' insults have been over used way too much. It's hard trying to come up with new ones. 

Well I have nothing more to say but review. It makes me happy and motivated to write more stories for you all! (Hint hint! Lol)

~Nesserz.


	5. You Look So Cute

Disclaimer: I own…not a lot. But Christmas is coming up so I will own more after that. Lol.

Enjoy!

Chapter 5: You Look So Cute

Harry's P.O.V.

"Harry." Ron said to me suddenly. We had been sitting in silence since Ginny had left. 

"Mmm?" I said to him as I opened my eyes and looked at him lazily. 

"Do you like my sister?" he asked. 

"I…what?" I said shocked by this sudden question.

"Do you like my sister?" he repeated, his eyes now closed. 

"I…uh…I don't—" I started before he cut me off.

"'Cos if you do, it's ok." He said and he didn't say anything else.

"Uh, thanks." I said, completely thrown as for what to say.

***

"Hermione, take a deep breath. Now, tell me what happened?" I asked her as she took a shuddering breath. 

"He…I…oh Ginny." She wailed. I panicked; I didn't know what to do! I'm not the kind of person that can deal with crying people. However if the situation had been reversed, everything would have been ok. 

We walked up to the Common Room and sat on Hermione's favourite couch in front of the fire and she curled up and cried on my shoulder. I didn't think that there was anyway I was going to get anything coherent out of her and I was just about to get up and get her some chocolate frogs from my stash to make her feel better when Harry and Ron walked in the door. They were laughing at something that Ron had just said but the effect was amazing. The laughter died from Ron's face alarmingly fast and he was next to the couch in a few short strides, kneeling in front of Hermione.

"Hey, 'Mione what's wrong? What did you do Ginny?" he asked glaring at me. I opened my mouth to yell at him but Hermione beat me to it.

"She didn't do anything Ron! If she had, do you really think that she would be sitting here trying to make me feel better?" she asked irritably. 

"I guess not." He said, his ears going red. Harry sat next to me on the couch and raised an eyebrow at me and I shrugged, not being able to tell him anything made me feel useless. 

Hermione had gone quiet again and was staring into the fire. 

"Here Hermione." Harry said, conjuring up a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Why hadn't I thought of that?

She took it gratefully and took a sip, a smile coming to her face immediately. Ron looked a little annoyed that he hadn't thought of it and looked around for something to do to help.

"Um Ron, Can Harry and I play Chess?" I asked him pointedly. 

"What now? Oh…right. Sure." He said realising that I was leaving him alone with Hermione.

Harry and I got up and walked over to the table that they usually occupied. I took a seat and Harry sat next to me instead of in his usual seat that was on the other side of the table. 

"You don't know what that's all about?" he said leaning close to me so that we could talk. His arm brushed mine and I shivered slightly. Weird. I hadn't felt that kind of thing since my third year…

"No, I don't. She couldn't stop crying long enough to tell me." I said, biting my lip. Harry smirked at me when I did this. 

"What?" I asked him frowning.

"You look so cute when you do that." I smacked him on the arm and he laughed.

"I'm not joking Gin." He said softly. I didn't know what to do so I raised my hand.

"Neither am I." I said, motioning to bring it back down to hit him again. He grabbed it mid air and we ended up holding hands. 

"Oh really Harry! I never knew!" I said as I batted my lashes at him shyly. Laughing as he did. 

"Funny Weasley, you're a real card." He said smiling at me. I smiled back. 

"No, I'm a real boy!" I said mocking the voice of a cartoon. Harry looked shocked. 

"You know Pinocchio?" he asked obviously impressed. 

"Yeah, I watched the box with the moving pictures on it once." I said proudly. Harry laughed.

"What?" I asked defensively.

"You mean the television don't you?" he asked.

"Yeah! That thing." I said laughing too. He leant back in his chair and yawned widely. 

"I think I better go to bed. You won't want to walk around with a zombie tomorrow." He said, standing up and ruffling my hair.

"Night Gin." He said as he made his way upstairs. 

"Night…" I whispered as I got a glimpse of our two best friends. Hermione was still curled up on the couch but now her head was leaning on Ron's shoulder and he had his arm around her. I smiled at the two of them and stood up to go to my dormitory and go to bed. Everything was going to be all right. I thought happily as I climbed into bed to sleep.

***

"Ginny! Get up!" I heard a voice yell rather too close to my ear. 

"Why?" I called back, sinking further back don into my bed. Suddenly all my covers were ripped off me.

"What? It's Saturday, leave me alone!" I said as I was blinded by the sunshine shining in through the window. I blinked a couple of times and looked into the face of Maria. 

"Harry's outside the door. He said you two were going to Hogsmeade?" she said, obviously excited.

Oh Merlin! 

"What time is it?" I asked loudly and Michelle informed me that it was a quarter to nine.

"Bloody Hell!" I said, wrapping my bathrobe around me and running to the door. I pulled it open to find Harry standing there, his hands in his pockets. Grinning.

"Hey Gin." He said looking me up and down. "I know Hogsmeade is casual but this…" he said indicating my fluffy slippers and bed hair. I made a sarcastic face at him and spoke. 

"Give me fifteen minutes. I slept in, sorry." I said and he shrugged and headed back down stairs to the Common Room. 

I shut the door behind me and raced to my trunk that was haphazardly open at the end of my bed. I pulled out my favourite sweater and shirt and crammed them on over my head, pulling my hair out of the collar and pulled on my warmest woollen skirt and stockings and shoved my feet into my shoes. I ran to the bathroom, hair flying behind me in search of my hairbrush.

"In the cabinet Ginny." I heard Maria call out as I was rummaging around.

"Thanks!" I called back as I located it. I brushed my hair as fast as I could and decided to leave it loose around my shoulders. I grabbed a clip up off the top of the cabinet and pushed it into my hair. I thought that I should make some sort of effort, even if it was only to go to Hogsmeade with Harry. 

I ran back out the door into the dorm to find Maria standing in the middle of the room with her arms followed, Michelle next to her with an eyebrow raised and Susan holding back a giggle. I began to feel suspicious.

"What?" I said, breathlessly. 

"You aren't going to Hogsmeade with _Harry Potter_ dressed like that are you?" Maria asked me. 

"No, just thought that I would dress like this for no reason." I said rolling my eyes and putting my hand on my hips. 

"Ginny! You looked like you got ready in five minutes!" Susan said the smirk evident on her face.

"Really? That's probably because I did." I said getting annoyed now. 

"Ginny, don't you think that maybe you should make a little more effort?" Michelle said timidly.

"No…come on you guys, its just Harry and we are friends. Friends going to Hogsmeade." 

"_Friends _going on a _date _to Hogsmeade." I glared at Maria and faced everyone else.

"It is not a date! It's…well it's not a date." I said lamely. No one said anything so I took it as my escape to run out the door. Only when I had slammed the door behind me did they call out. I rolled my eyes and ran down the stairs before they could come after me.

"Hiya Harry! Let's go!" I said grabbing him by the arm and pulling him behind me. 

"Woah! Why in such a hurry?" he said as he jogged to keep up with me. 

"Hurry? What hurry?" I said, moving even faster. What I didn't count on was Harry grabbing me by the arm and making me slow down. He raised an eyebrow at me and waited for me to explain.

"My roommates wanted to give me a makeover to say the least." I said, biting my lip nervously. Wondering what he would say.

"Why?" _Ok, not what I was expecting _"You look great the way you are." He said smiling at me. 

_Definitely what I wanted to hear. _I thought happily. I smiled back at him and we continued down the corridor, slowly this time. 

We made it into Hogsmeade and I was glad that I had grabbed my cloak before I ran out the door. It was chilly outside, despite the sunshine. The wind had picked up considerably as we set foot outside the carriages. 

"Woah cold." I muttered as I pulled my cloak around me. 

"Bit that way." Harry said, doing the same as me. "So…where to first?" he asked looking at me.

"Weasley's Wizard Wheezes!" I said gleefully as I saw Fred and Georges sign amongst the others in Hogsmeade's busy street. (A/N: I don't usually do this but I've got to chuck this in here, is Fred and George's shop in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley??? Eek. If it's in Diagon Alley I'm sorry but Imma chucking it in here.)

"Sure thing." Harry said as we walked in the direction of their shop. He opened the door and held it as I walked through.

"Thank you kind sir." I said as I bowed slightly, giggling.

"Not at all madam." He said smiling.

"Ah customers!" I heard Fred say from somewhere above our heads.

"No it's not, It's just Ginny and Harry." A voice obviously George's came from somewhere to my right. 

"We might want to buy something you know." Harry said as he looked around for my brothers. 

"Why didn't you say so? How can we help you?" said George who had popped up from behind the counter.

I smiled at my brother and walked behind the counter to give him a hug. He hugged me one armed as he shook Harry's hand. 

"So how's the shop going?" Harry asked, looking around, impressed.

"Great! Were beating Honeyduke's intake at the moment." He said happily. 

"Good for you!" I said as I hugged Fred who had come down from the landing. He ruffled my hair and I had to pat it down again, slightly annoyed. 

"Instant bed hair." Fred said, winking at me. 

"Thanks." I said sarcastically as the boys' began to discuss Quidditch. I rolled my eyes and wandered around the shop, looking at all the things that my brothers had created. It really was amazing for people who were more immature than me. I thought wryly as the boys' laughter reverberated around the shop.

***

A/N: Well another chapter for you all. It's really hot here at the moment and the computer is in a room without a fan or airconditioner so making this really quick. Just a few answers to reviews this time.

Reviewers:

**JamieBell **I actually borrowed Ella Enchanted from the Library once and didn't understand it. Couldn't get into it but I do recall the part about the banisters. Yee haa! Lol.

**Lyeza **I'm beginning to think that I'm going to have the same problem when I get back to school (three weeks time) that I won't be able to read fanfictions because I will be really busy with school and not have time. I hope like anything that I can because fanfiction is my passion! 

**MilesFromNormal **It's a while before we hear from Hermione. See, I kind of forgot that happened so I had to fit it into a chapter later on lol. That's the hard thing; if you put small details in your story and think nothing of them, everyone else notices them and wants answers lol.

**Shortywithbrains **Sequels and me don't work lol. I can never think of any good ideas for them.****

**TheLoneReed **Malfoy died? Did you review the wrong story? Lol.

**Eliza Starr **Usually I intend on the whole Cliffhanger business but this time it was a fluke lol. Ron and Hermione set themselves up lol. They're too easy. (Despite the fact that I can't come up with a good plot for them has nothing to do with it! Lol.) 

**MelB **I have actually heard of 'After The End.' Unfortunately I'm not one for long stories and I think that I did take a look but didn't bother lol. But I will take another look. Just for you lol.


	6. Reminiscing

Disclaimer: Sadly, I still do not own the Harry Potter characters…actually, that isn't sad, that is very wise. I should not own something like this. Not at all. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Reminiscing

I walked back over to my brothers and Harry and sat down on the stool behind the counter. I put my arms on it and leant on my arms. Rolling my eyes at Harry who was listening to Fred and George. He nodded at Fred and when they weren't looking he stuck his tongue out at me. I giggled and they looked at me.

"Something amusing Gin?" George said eyebrow raised.

"You oh second youngest brother." I said to him a sweet smile on my face. He pretended to blush and waved his hand at me and I laughed lightly and motioned to Harry to get going and he nodded.

"Well nice seeing you again, Gin and I have a date with a Butterbeer in Madam Rosemerta's." Harry said, holding out his arm for me and I gladly took it. Despite the funny looks on my brothers' faces.

"You two have a date with a Butterbeer or are _on _a date?" George said, crossing his arms across his chest, glaring at Harry. I felt Harry shrink back a little and I sent George a death glare. 

"A date with nothing. We are out as friends ok? So leave us alone." I said coldly. Immediately George dropped his arms and a smile graced his face. 

"Ok then! Have fun!" he said as he waved us out of the shop. Once we were outside Harry looked at me.

"What?" I said, thinking that maybe I had something on my face…

"Do they always listen to you?"  I laughed when I realised what was wrong.

"Yep if they don't want a taste of my speciality."

"Bat Bogey?" he asked.

"Yep." I said walking with him towards Madam Rosemerta's. 

I sat down and Harry came to our table with two bottles of Butterbeer in his hand.  

"Thanks." I said taking a sip and warming up from the harsh wind instantly. 

"Yum." Harry said and laughed suddenly.

"Hmm what?" I asked absently then I realised he was laughing at me. What had I done?

"Froth. On your lip." He said shortly. 

"Oh. Thanks so much for telling me. Imagine how bad it would have been if you had _laughed_." I said mock glaring at him. 

"Sorry. Just looked really funny." He said smiling sheepishly.

I rolled my eyes and wiped it off of my lip and took another sip, being careful that it didn't end up on my lip as well. 

"So how do you think things are going with Ron and Hermione?" Harry said suddenly. Truth be told I had forgotten all about that. What with being woken up suddenly and having to get ready so fast and then rushing off to Hogsmeade.

"I don't know. But I hope that Ron hasn't managed to screw it up yet." I said rolling my eyes. 

Harry nodded, laughing. "Poor Ron." He said shaking his head and circling his hands around the bottle in front of him.

"'Poor Ron'? Are you kidding? What about 'Mione?" I asked, jaw dropping.

"Ok. Poor Mione too then." He said laughing. "You know, I'd give anything to see what they are doing right now." He said suddenly.

"And if they're kissing?" I asked smirking.

"On second thought, I think that I'll leave them up to their own devices." He said pulling a face. 

***

We left the pub and walked around Hogsmeade for a while window-shopping more than anything else. After we had looked everywhere, we decided to head on up to the Shrieking Shack. 

Once there Harry became rather quiet. He looked almost wistful, like he wanted to be in there. 

"Harry?" I asked him gently. He didn't answer.

"Harry? Are you all right?" I asked touching him on the arm gently. He jumped and looked down at me.

"What? Oh, yeah I'm fine." He said smiling weakly.

"No you're not. What's wrong? You can tell me you know." I said, leaving my hand on his arm.

"I was just…just thinking about Sirius. This is where I met him properly for the first time." He said softly.

"Oh Harry," I said as I wrapped my arm around his waist. "I had no idea." I said quietly. 

"Not many people do." He said smiling down at me. 

"D-do you want to go inside?" I asked him stuttering a little. He looked at me in surprise.

"Are you serious? You'd come with me?" he asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Yes, despite the fact that I don't like small dark spaces." I told him, trying to muster up some bravery.

"Yeah, I'd love to go in. But are you sure?" he said, taking my hand off his arm and holding it in his own. I took a deep breath, thinking absently that 'Harry Potter is holding my hand!' something that I would have thought when I actually liked Harry, not now.

"I'm sure." I said, letting out a rush of air. 

Harry squeezed my hand gently and we walked around to where we could squeeze through a hole in the fence and we climbed through and walked up to the house. I took in its features. It was pretty run down, not being lived in for many years. When looking at it closely it was hard to believe that people thought that it was haunted. Of course I had heard about Professor Lupin and how he was a werewolf so I knew what the 'haunted' thing all meant. 

Harry tried the door and found that it was locked so he pulled out his wand.

"Alohamora." He said softly and the door clicked and swung open, allowing us entrance. I found myself half wishing that it wouldn't have opened but when I looked inside I saw that the house looked as if the occupants had stepped out for a few minutes. Everything was much the same way that it was at the Burrow. Except for the fact that it was all covered in several layers of dust. 

I walked around, looking at the cabinets and the furniture that had been frozen in time. I reached up to touch a clock that had stopped at eleven o'clock on the dot and felt Harry tug me in the opposite direction. I had forgotten that we were still holding hands. I didn't mind though. I followed him and he led us up a staircase and towards a door that was standing slightly open. 

 We walked in and Harry stood by the door, his face paling slightly.

"Harry…you ok?" I asked him squeezing his hand and he squeezed back nodding slightly. 

I looked around, seeing that this room was much messier than the rest of the house. There were chairs broken and a bed broken, the hangings ripped violently off of it. There was a wardrobe with one of the doors hanging off its hinges. 

I looked at Harry again to see a pained look on his face. He walked around the room, touching various things. The mantle where a burned out candle stood, a bright spot on the floor and the bed. Once he reached the bed however, he sat down on it and I sat beside him. 

"So you met Sirius here?" I asked him gently. 

"Yeah. Though at the time, I thought he was trying to kill me." he said smiling at the memory. 

"Ironic isn't it that he turned out to be your godfather?" I said softly. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. He stood right here." He said, moving to a spot behind the door. "Waiting for us." He said, bowing his head to the floor. Frowning I walked over to him and saw that his shoulders were shaking slightly. I felt my eyes widen but I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and I felt him jump slightly.

"It's ok Harry, it's only me." I said to him gently, rubbing his back. He turned around and looked at me, unshed tears making his eyes glisten.

"Why does everyone I love die Gin?" he asked me, looking for the first time ever, hopeless. What I saw made me want to cry with him.

"Oh Harry." I said, enveloping him in a hug. He accepted it and wrapped his arms around my waist, stooped slightly so that we were able to hug. I felt so bad. I hadn't even thought about Harry missing Sirius this much. It must have been like losing his parents all over again, even if he hadn't met them. He had heard what wonderful people they had been when they were alive. 

I felt a tear slide down my cheek and I tried to brush it away without Harry noticing but he did. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Gin, why are you crying?" he said, almost smiling.

"Because you are so upset. Nothing ever seems to go right for you Harry and it's not fair. You are such a wonderful person. You don't deserve any of this." I said softly, looking at the floor. I felt Harry's warm hand on my chin and he lifted it up and what I saw shocked me. Harry was smiling. Only slightly but he was still smiling. 

"Thanks Ginny." He said, before taking my hands and leading me out of the room and back down the stairs of the 'haunted' house. 

We walked back to the Village in silence, deep in our own thoughts. For once, I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything. I figured just being there for Harry was somewhat a help. I noticed dully that he was still holding my hand. My thoughts turned to earlier when we had been holding hands then. 

Why had I felt so excited, despite the fact that I had been about to face one of my worst fears? I had remembered that Harry was holding my hand. In a somewhat giddy feeling. I would have thought that when I liked Harry, not now when I only saw him as a friend. It was a strange time to feel that too. Maybe…no…I couldn't be starting to like Harry again…could I? It wasn't possible. I thought of him as a brother. Nothing more and certainly nothing less. He was a great person. Besides, he didn't like me so there was no point in dwelling on this. Was there?

I looked up at Harry to see that he was also in deep thought and I was not about to interrupt him so we kept on in silence. Me thinking about anything besides the boy that was standing beside me. Harry thinking about…Merlin knows what.

We arrived back at Hogwarts a few hours before everyone else. We didn't feel the need to go back to the village after visiting the shack. It just didn't feel right anyway. 

Harry had mumbled something about needing time to himself and had taken off to his dormitory and I had sat, dumbstruck on the couch, not knowing _what _to do. I was stumped. I didn't exactly think that it was good for Harry to be on his own so, biting my lip and struggling against the voice in my head, I stood up and headed up the dormitory stairs, this time going right instead of left to my own dorm. 

I located the seventh year boys' dorm and knocked lightly on the thick oak door and waited, with my breath held for a response. I heard a muffled "Come in." so I pushed open the door, to find Harry sitting on the bed closest to the window, with a book open in his lap.

"Hey Gin." He said smiling grimly at me. I walked over to him hesitantly and he patted a spot on his bed for me and I sat down, not wanting to upset him. I had only planned on seeing if he was ok, I wasn't going to stay. When I looked down at the book open in his lap I noticed that it was in actual fact a photo album. 

"My parents." He said, opening to a well-worn page.

***

A/N: Well there we go. I'm not in a particularly good mood and I ramble when I'm not in a good mood so I'll try to keep this short lol.

Reviewers:

**Lyeza **Truth be told, I don't think that Harry would have known what he wanted to say. Lol. 

**Magnolia Lane **Yep! I like the idea of Fred and George starting a WWW chain! Very good idea. Got any more? Lol. Just kidding. As for Harry and Ginny not being comfortable, you're right. You get that in most stories. It tends to get annoying after fifteen stories are like that lol.

**Nessie8 **Hey, I know I've already answered your question about where I live but I thought I'd 'chuck' it in here too, just in case anyone else was wondering. I'm a loud and proud Australian people! Yeah! So anyway…lol.

**The Vampire Story Hunter **Well…that certainly is an interesting idea to take this story somewhere but unfortunately I have written it all up so there is no space to put anything else in! I do that with all my stories because I know that if I don't type them all up and post a chapter, I'll never get around to writing more chapters…so it's all written to prevent that. Think you've stumbled onto something there though. I'm not really a Draco/Ginny storywriter. Not very good at it. So therefore, I shy away from it lol.

**Coffee Caramel **What happens with Ron and Hermione? Next chapter! (I'm all over the place with this story and I have to check my chapters to see what happens, even though I wrote them lol.) As for why Hermione was crying, I think that's a few chapters down the track. Can't remember. 

Well thanks again everyone. I'm off to work on my _next _story. Yes, another one! Lol. 

~Nesserz.


	7. Kiss and Tell

Disclaimer: I'm sick of this already and it's only chapter seven! Lol. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Kiss And Tell

"Harry…" I said as I looked down at the couple waving at us, smiling brightly. It was amazing to think that these people that looked so amazingly happy had died less than a year later. It was uncanny how much Harry looked like his father. I imagined that Harry would look exactly like his father in ten years. I smiled slightly thinking how handsome his father was. I averted my eyes and looked at his mother. I had to bite back the bubble of surprise that was rising up in my throat but Harry must have seen something in my eyes to understand what I was thinking.

"She looks just like you doesn't she?" he said smiling.

"Y-yeah, she does. How strange is that. When you think about it, we look just like your parents. It would be like being them all over again…" I said and once I realised what I'd said, I clapped a hand over my mouth and my eyes grew wide.

"H-Harry, I didn't mean that we would replace them or anything, no one can do that, well physically they could because _we _would then of course there is the Poly Juice potion and—"

"Gin…Gin! It's ok. I know what you meant. In fact someone else mentioned that you looked like my Mum way before I even realised it." He said, turning the page to a picture where his parents were holding a baby. Obviously Harry.

"Who…who was it?" I asked quietly, mentally kicking myself for saying such a stupid thing.

"Sirius…he said once when we were in Grimmauld Place that as soon as he saw you he thought 'Woah, Lily all over again.'" I couldn't help it, I giggled a little bit.

"Really? Sirius thought I was like Lily?" Harry nodded.

"You look like her and apparently you have her sense of humour." 

"I'm sure that that is where the similarities end though." I said looking down at the smiling couple, holding their first and last-born son. 

"Why do you say that?" he asked curiously.

"Well…I'm a Weasley, not a Potter. From what I've heard, Lily was a wonderful person…" I said, not really having a point to my sentence.

"You never know, you could become a Potter one day." He said smirking at me half-heartedly. "You are a wonderful person too Ginny. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He said, turning the page and not looking at me. I was glad for that because I felt a blush creep up my face at those warm words. I bit my lip to stop smiling. I looked at the next page and nearly _did _laugh.

It was a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione was in the middle, her arms slung around the shoulders of the two boys. The three of them wore identical grins. Every now and then I saw Hermione dart a look in Ron's direction and when she wasn't looking, Ron would look at her. I pointed this out to Harry and he nodded.

"They've been doing that since fourth year." He said, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Well Harry, I'll leave you alone, I just wanted to see that you were doing ok." I said and made to get up. Harry caught my wrist and made me look at him.

"Thanks Gin." He said quietly. I smiled and turned to leave, running into Ron on the way out. 

"Woah, hey big brother." I said although I don't think that he heard me. He had a huge grin on his face and I knew it had something to do with Hermione. I squealed and ran out the door, in search of my other best friend.

***

"Hermione!" I called once I had jumped off the last step into the Common Room. I looked around and finally spotted my best friend's head sticking up over an armchair. I grinned and raced over to her.

"Hermione!" I said as I plopped down at her feet.

"Ginny!" She said, mocking my lacking sentence. I rolled my eyes at her and looked at he expectantly.

"Do you want something Ginny?" she asked, picking up a book. I grabbed it out of her hand and placed it onto the table next to us. 

"Do I _want _something? Of _course _I want something. I want a recount of what happened today!" I said, exasperated. 

"Nothing really." She said, picking up another book, which I soon took from her.

"I find that very hard to believe." I said to her raising an eyebrow. She seemed to consider me for a moment before a wicked grin spread over her face.

"I don't kiss and tell." She said, hiding her face behind a large textbook.

"Hermione! Y-you didn't?" I yanked the book away from her and she frowned.

"You know, that is becoming very annoying." She said, folding her hands in her lap and looking at me properly for the first time since I had sat down. 

"I try." I said shrugging. "Please, you know I'd tell you if something happened between me and…someone." I said, thinking for a second back to in the Shrieking Shack and shuddering. Hermione noticed this and asked me if I was ok. I told her that I was and that I'd tell her what it was about if she told me about her day.  

"All right." She said slowly. "I'll tell you some things, but not all." She said, compromising.

"Ok." I said rolling my eyes and leaning forward to hear her. 

"Well, we set out from here and spent the day in Hogsmeade, just like usual. I was kind of intrigued as to why it was just Ron and I but he wouldn't tell me anything. So after we looked around, Ron cast a blinding spell on me and he led me along to goodness knows where and when he took the spell off; I was standing on the edge of a cliff! You can imagine that I was thoroughly surprised. So much that I nearly fell off the cliff but Ron was there to catch me—"

"I bet you anything that he planned that." I muttered under my breath and Hermione shot me a look of annoyance and I didn't say anything else. 

"Then he led me a little ways down a dirt track and we were just standing there, looking around at all the beauty and lo and behold, there was a picnic set out for us! I was so shocked. That Ron could think of something like that. Not that he isn't smart…it's just that he doesn't use his smarts very often." Hermione said absently, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in her skirt. 

"Yes, well Ron surprises us all on rare occasion." I said nodding absently. 

"Ginny!" Hermione said, with a smile on her face. I smiled and motioned for her to continue.

"Ok. So then we ate the picnic and talked about lots of things." She said, with a wistful look on her face.

"Are you going to tell me what you talked about?" I said carefully. Trying not to burst with excitement.

"Nope." She said, leaning back into the chair.

"Nope? Nope is your answer! 'Mione! Come on!" I said, bouncing in my seat slightly.

"You wouldn't understand. What I find romantic you would probably think was nothing." She said, a cold look coming over her face.

"You are talking to a hopeless romantic here Hermione. Nice try but it won't work." I said, folding my arms.

"Fine. We ate and talked and sat in silence for a few seconds then…hekissedme." She said the last part very quickly.

"Wow…he did? Brilliant." I said, jumping up and hugging her around the neck.

"Wait…you understood that?" she said, laughing slightly. "I barely understood it myself." She said, hugging me back.

"When you live with Ron and the twins you learn to understand things like that." I said shrugging. Hermione nodded in understanding and we lapsed into a comfortable silence. Until Hermione sat up in her seat suddenly, scaring the collywobbles out of me. 

"What did you do that for?" I said, placing my hand on my heart.

"Sorry. I just remembered. How was your day?" she said, looking at me carefully.

"Oh right. It was…interesting." I said thinking about the day that I had just experienced.

"Well?" she said when I didn't respond for a few seconds. 

"Well Harry and I—" I was cut off by a yelling from upstairs. 

"Harry! Where are you going?" I looked up towards the stairs to see my brother leaning over the edge with a puzzled look on his face. I opened my mouth to speak to him but was stopped by Harry barrelling past me. He headed for the Portrait Hole and pushed it open and I heard it bang against the wall a few seconds later. I stood staring for a few seconds myself before turning back to Ron angrily.

"What did you do?" I said as he sank down next to Hermione on the couch.

"What? I didn't _do _anything! I was just talking to him and he stood up and rushed out." He said looking at Hermione, surprised.

"Sorry, actually you're probably right, you probably didn't do anything. Just…what were you talking about?" I asked him hurriedly. Ron looked at me funnily for a bit before answering me. 

"I just sat next to him on his bed and talked to him about my day…" he faded out here and snuck a sideways glance at Hermione before continuing "Then I asked him how his day went. He opened his mouth to reply, or so it looked then he just stood up and walked out!" Ron said as if this was the strangest thing he had ever experienced.

"Damn." I muttered and Hermione and Ron stared at me. I plastered a smile on my face.

"Exploding Snap anyone?" I asked loudly and immediately Seamus, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Colin and Dennis joined us. Thankfully this prevented Ron and Hermione asking me what I knew that they didn't. I suddenly felt like it was none of my business to tell them what had happened earlier that day. Harry would tell them when he was ready too. 

We played for an hour. I know because I was checking the clock every five minutes, waiting for Harry to reappear. By eight o'clock he hadn't come back and I could see that Hermione was becoming increasingly worried. Ron hadn't noticed much, because he was too busy impressing Hermione with his Snap skills. Or his lack of them. However you want to see it. 

I stood up and began to head towards the Portrait Hole and had nearly reached it when I heard Hermione call out to me.

"Where are you going Ginny?" she asked, frowning.

"Oh just for a walk. I have to…go…do something." I said and winked at her as Ron looked up. She smiled back and nodded. I didn't want Ron to know that I was going to go looking for Harry because I knew that he would want to come too and I didn't think that was wise right now. 

I headed out of the castle, as I didn't think that Harry would have opted to stay inside. I walked towards the lake and stopped by Hagrid's and once I found that he wasn't at either of those places, I headed towards the Quidditch Pitch. Defeated.

I climbed the bleachers and sat halfway up, chin in my hands. 

"Where could he be?" I asked myself, trying to think the way that Harry would.

"Try…right behind you." A voice broke into my thoughts suddenly.

"Harry!" I said turning around. 

"Ginny." He said nodding, a small smile on his face.

***

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's taken me a day or so l9onger than usually. I couldn't get to the computer last night so didn't get a chance to update. Not to worry though here is the chappie you've been waiting for lol.

Hope it is to everyone's satisfaction. =)

Reviewers:

**Mel B** Heya Mel! I think that I agree. I would have gone up to Harry and Ron's dorm before now. Lol. Aren't we wicked little people?! Lol. 

**TheLoneReed **I can answer that! My chapters are usually about three pages long. On Microsoft Word anyway. I save them as htm documents and they end up that long when I post them lol. They aren't that spaced out when I write them though. 

The Vampire Story Hunter lol! Sorry. I knew what you meant but I didn't exactly show that did I? Lol. Yeah it could work, for someone who is good at writing Draco's attitude. Not me lol. 

**MilesFromNormal **Hey! It's nothing personal that I don't respond. I only respond to the reviews if I have a comment about them. If I don't, it's usually because I'm happy with what you think and don't see a reason to comment. Everyone gets sick of the over used "Thanks! I'm glad you liked it!" Although, I am glad you liked it lol. =).

**Melindaleo **I know what you mean. Moments like that write themselves. I just thought about her previous crush and thought I'd throw in bits and pieces about it. 

Well there we go. 

~Nesserz


	8. The Way You Look At Her

Disclaimer: Does anyone actually read this? Hmmm….

Enjoy!

Chapter 8: The Way You Look At Her

"Hi." I said climbing over seats and sitting next to him. 

"Hey." He said smiling at me.

"Didn't expect to see you out here." I said casting my gaze out over the distant pitch.

"I come out here to think sometimes." He said, shrugging. I nodded.

"Good place to come." 

"Yeah, but I got found out didn't I?" he said distantly.

"If you hadn't said anything then you wouldn't have." I pointed out, looking back at him.

"Good point." he said laughing softly. 

"So…Ron told me what happened." I said, turning in my seat so that I could look at him properly. He grimaced.

"Yeah…I shouldn't have run out. I just didn't know how long I could sit there while he talked about Hermione." He said, a frown settling on his face.

"Talking about Hermione? I thought it was because he asked you about today?" I said, frowning myself.

"It was…in some ways. Everyone I've spoken to says that my parents were completely smitten with each other. Just like Ron and Hermione. They used to fight, and then they got together in their seventh year, just like Ron and Hermione. It's weird, but everything seems to be happening again. I just couldn't sit there and listen about it. Stupid I know." 

"It's not stupid, disturbing that a smart girl like Hermione would fall for Ron…ok, yeah it is stupid too." I said, trying to take Harry's focus away from his parents. It worked.

He shook his head at me and grinned.

"You're a real catch Weasley." He said. 

"I am, if you can catch me." I said standing up and wiggling my eyebrows at Harry before taking off at a run along the stands. 

A few seconds later I heard Harry coming after me. I squealed good-naturedly and ran faster yet along the stands. I managed to get down to the grassy pitch and I ran as fast as I could along it and reached the goal posts before Harry was even half way across the pitch. I'll give him this; he can play Quidditch like I've never seen before, but run? No way. I stood leaning against the middle goal post and regulating my breathing so it didn't look like I was worn out.

"What took you so long Potter?" I said as Harry reached me, panting, leaning his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. 

"Where'd you learn to run like that Weasley?" he said, straightening up.

"It's a gift." I said shrugging and plopping down into the sand surrounding the goals. Harry sat down next to me, his legs stretched out, leaning on his hands that were stretched out behind him. I grinned and laid my head in his lap.

"Are you quite all right?" he said, looking down at me.

"Yes, quite all right. Just don't talk, your stomach jumps." I said smiling up at him sarcastically. This made him laugh which made his stomach jump again. I glared at him and he shrugged.

"Sorry, you just make me laugh a lot." 

"That's a gift too." I said as I looked towards the stars. 

We sat in silence for a while until I felt Harry begin to stroke my hair. I closed my eyes against his touch. I love it when people play with my hair. It relaxes me so much. It has been known to put me to sleep before now.

"You don't mind that do you?" Harry asked, pausing in his movements.

"Are you kidding? I love that." I said, finding his hand and making him resume what he had been doing previously. He laughed slightly and the silence resumed itself until he spoke again. 

"Hey Gin. This is going to sound really soppy and everything…but…"

"But what?" I said looking at him, to find that he was still looking up at the skies. 

"D-do you think that it's possible…" he trailed off. I sat up and looked him in the face.

"Harry, you can tell me anything, you know that. I won't laugh or anything like that." I said looking at him closely. He sighed and spoke again. I lay back down and listened to him talk.

"Do you think that it's possible to…fall in love at this age?" 

"See? That wasn't so hard." I said to him and he snorted with laughter. 

"Wanna bet?" he asked, jokingly.

"No. Ok in all seriousness…yes I'd say that it's possible. I don't see what reason there is that you couldn't. Why do you ask?" I asked him, watching the stars above, twinkle as though they were talking to us. 

"I don' t know really. It's just that my parents were dating in their seventh year…I guess they were in love." He said, sounding like he didn't really know what he was trying to say. 

"You're wondering why you haven't met your soul mate yet aren't you?" I asked him, obviously taking him by surprise.

"Not soul mate as such…" he said, not looking at me. 

"Harry, one day you are going to find someone who will love you for you. Not for your…celebrity status." I said laughing slightly.

"You think so huh?" he said

"I know so." 

"One more thing Gin. Can you not tell Hermione what happened today? I don't want her and Ron worrying about me again, not when everything was going so good."

"You are so lucky that you ran out when you did then. I was about to tell her about our day, although I _was _seriously considering leaving the Shack out of it." I said.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." He said, taking my hand and squeezing it. 

"No worries. Except, what are we going to tell them when they want to know why you rushed out?" I said, sitting up and his hand fell away from my hair.

He thought for a second.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it." 

"Sounds like a plan Potter." I said rolling my eyes and Harry stood up, extending his hand to me.

"Thanks." I said as I stood up and straightened my skirt and we headed back to the castle. 

***

Harry's P.O.V.

"Finally!" I heard a voice say as Ginny and I entered the Common Room. "Where have you _been_?" it said shrilly.

"Hermione! Look who I found when I went out walking!" Ginny said, standing next to me and holding her hands out at me just like a Muggle game show hostess would do. I looked at her and laughed. She looked as though she had never seen me before and that it was a miracle to have run into me out on the grounds.

Hermione stood with her hands on her hips but her gaze softened when she saw that we were fine.

"Ron went to bed a half hour ago."

"That's…great." I said looking at Ginny who shrugged.

"Well I'm off to bed then." Ginny said, mock yawning. I nearly laughed but noticed that Hermione seemed to think that it was legit so I didn't. 

"Night Gin." I said, and offered a small wave, which Ginny smiled at and headed up the stairs towards the dorms. I made to do the same but Hermione stopped me.

"And where do you think you are going?" she said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nowhere?" I said, sitting down on the couch. She sighed and sat next to me.

"You like her don't you Harry?" she said suddenly. I was taken by surprise and looked at her, dumbfounded.

"W-What?" I asked, completely shocked. 

"Ginny. You like her don't you?" she said, repeating herself calmly and I for one know that Hermione does not like to repeat herself. 

"Of course I do. She's my friend." I said, knowing full well what Hermione was getting at. She folded her arms and looked at me. 

"You know what I mean." She said. 

"You're right. I do." I said nodding.

"You do like her? That's excellent!"

"No, I do know what you are getting at." I said grinning, just to annoy her. She frowned.

"But you do like her?" she said yet again.

"You know, that is starting to get rather repetitive. No, I don't like Ginny. No more than I should anyway." I said, tapping my hands on the edge of the couch.

"What about that almost kiss of yours and today's trip to Hogsmeade, something happened there and I'm sure that Ginny hadn't just found you on the grounds..." She said looking at me and tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Quite the little detective aren't you 'Mione? The almost kiss was a mistake. What happened in Hogsmeade is between Ginny and me but I assure you it has nothing to do with my feelings for Ginny and you are right. She did go out tonight looking for me. So in actual fact, she did just find me on the grounds, but not in passing. She was looking for me." I said not looking at Hermione, in fear that I would say something that I shouldn't. 

"Oh." Hermione said in a small voice.

"What makes you think that I like her?" I asked frowning. 

"I've seen the way that you look at her sometimes. The way you tell her things that I know you don't tell Ron and I." She said, almost upset. I looked at her, surprised.

"Ginny understands me. She knows what it's like to deal with Voldermort. She…she's Ginny and I just like being able to talk to her. There are some things that I can't talk to you and Ron about. Besides, you have each other now. Why would you want to listen to my problems?" I said smiling at her. 

"Harry! Ron and I always want to know what's going on with you. We aren't going to stop caring now that we are…more than friends." She finished lamely.

"I know. You guys are great. It's just that I've gotten to know Ginny better lately and I've discovered that she's a great person and I want to spend time with her, she's amazing, 'Mione." I said, forgetting who I was talking to for a second.

"She sure is." She said and stood up and kissed me goodnight on the cheek and headed toward her dorm. 

I sank back into my chair and covered my face in my hands. 

"_I am _such_ a bad liar._" I thought as I groaned out loud to the empty Common Room. 

***

A/N: Ok, despite what I said in this chapter about Harry being an atrocious runner. I now know that Daniel Radcliffe isn't. I read the article where he answered 100 of his fans' questions and he said that he's into running at the moment so there you go. Just a bit of useless information for you all. =D. I am the queen of useless information. Well…Princess. I'm not old enough to be a Queen, besides I like Princess better. 

Also, I decided that this time around I would put up two chapters for you. Just a little treat. To show how much I love all of you! ***Muah*** lol.

~Nesserz.


	9. Something Like That

Disclaimer: I…am not going to go through this again. You know, it would be funny if someone decided to sue me according to this chapter, the one time that I decided not to put a proper disclaimer.

Enjoy!

Chapter 9: Something Like That

The next few weeks passed without anything too interesting happening. Unless of course you count me finally finding out what had happened between Hermione and Malfoy. 

I had asked Hermione about it but she didn't seem to want to talk about it but I cornered Ron a few days after I spoke to Hermione and he took me aside and told me with a dark look on his face, that Malfoy had been teasing her about him and Harry, saying that Ron would never like a 'Mudblood' like her, that he was into pureblood girls. Which Ron vehemently shook his head at when he told me, saying that he wouldn't dream of liking anyone but Hermione. At this point I cooed and told him how sweet he was and he scowled. Continuing, he said that Hermione just couldn't take it anymore. Malfoy had upset her so much that after he had left, she burst into tears. She had told Ron that she felt incredibly stupid and to not tell anyone. He wasn't going to tell me at first but I threatened him with my favourite hex and he told me straight away. Being the only girl in the family _does _have its perks.   

***

"Ginny Weasley?" Hagrid called gruffly Monday morning.

"Over here Hagrid." I said waving up at him from the group of students assembled in front of him. I saw him smile behind his beard and he moved onto the next name on the list. 

"All righ' today we will be working with the Unicorns. As yer know, they ain't too fond of boys so girls, why don' yeh step up 'ere and pat 'em?" Hagrid said, moving away from the pen that he had erected by his hut. I stepped forward, along with Maria and Susan, who looked like she would rather be anywhere but Hagrid's class. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her firmly by the arm and pulled her up front with me. 

"Come on Susan, Unicorn's are the gentlest creatures." Maria said, putting her hand out to pet the closest one. I heard Susan suck in a breath and I rolled my eyes again and took her hand in mine and placed it on the Unicorn's snout.

"Wow…it's so soft!" Susan exclaimed, surprised.

"What did you expect?" Maria said laughing and offering a carrot to her Unicorn. 

"I don't know…just not that." She said, scratching it behind the ears now. It closed its eyes in pleasure and Susan giggled. 

I stepped away to talk to Hagrid because I didn't get a chance otherwise.

"Hiya Hagrid." I said standing next to him.

"Why hello there Ginny." He said smiling.

"How have you been lately Hagrid?" I asked, laughing as Colin stepped forward, trying to pat the Unicorn and it snorted at him. 

"Not too bad, not too bad. Yerself?" he asked surveying the class carefully. I could tell that he was thinking about the time in Harry's third year when Buckbeak had supposedly attacked Malfoy. I rolled my eyes at the memory and tuned back into the conversation.

"So I hear you and Harry have been spending a lot of time together lately?" Hagrid said looking at me strangely. 

"Uh…yeah I suppose we have." I said, frowning. "What makes you say that?" I said looking at him.

"Oh Harry and I talk a fair bit." He said nodding but not looking me in the eye.

"Right…and what do you talk about? If you don't mind telling me?" I asked him and he blushed slightly. That is something that I never thought that I would see. A half-giant blush at the comment of a sixteen-year-old girl.

"Well…er…you see…confidential." Hagrid said finally and I nodded, a frown on my face. 

***

After Care of Magical Creatures I made my way with my fellow sixth years to the dungeons. Of course I had to see Malfoy on the way there. After hearing what he did to Hermione, my dislike for him had increased ten fold. I really cannot understand how one single person can be so awful to their peers. Unbelievable. But then again, nothing the Malfoy's do make sense. I thought ruefully as we drew level.

"Weasel." He said as he passed me.

"Ferret!" I hollered back at him and he flinched slightly.

I honestly can't believe that that _still _bothers him. I had newfound respect for the fake Mad Eye after that incident. He may have been fake but he knew what to do with a Malfoy.

I walked along, feeling quite happy with myself. I was nearly to my classroom when I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry coming.  

"Hello Ginny." Hermione said, looking sideways at Harry quickly.

"Hey guys." I said, waving to them then heading around the corner.

 I could have sworn I heard Harry say "Nice job Hermione." Sarcastically but I couldn't be sure. 

***

"I hate Snape." I whispered to Maria who giggled slightly and adopted a professional voice.

"_Professor _Snape, Ginny." She said before adding a handful of powdered newts eyes. 

"Fine. I hate Professor Snape." I said as I stirred my potion three times clockwise before leaving it to stand for three minutes. 

"And what exactly Ginny Weasley, do you hate about our Potion's professor?" she asked, looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Let me think…" I said tapping my chin in mock thought. "Everything!" we chorused together before Colin sent us a warning look to let us know that Snape was approaching. 

"Miss Weasley…" he said, standing over my potion and looking down into it with distaste.

"Yes Professor?" I said in a sickeningly sweet voice, one that I used on my enemies. Oh and on by brothers when they annoyed me.

"Your potion seems to be in order." He said, moving onto the Slytherin side of the room. 

I poked my tongue out at his back and prepared to clear away everything that I had finished with. The end of the lesson couldn't come quick enough. I knew that when I left Hogwarts, I would miss the castle dearly but the one thing that I would not miss at all was Potions. Or to be more precise, _Professor _Snape.

***

I grabbed my bag and exited the classroom as soon as I could. I never failed to be happy when I left that classroom for that reason; that I was leaving that classroom. 

I was making my way down to lunch when a hand came out of the shadows and wrapped itself over my eyes. I couldn't help it. I screamed. Once I did however, the hand was dropped from my sight.

"Ginny! It's just me!" a voice said behind me…a familiar voice.

"Oh thank you very much for that! I don't think."  I said rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, I know you don't think. Who else would grab you?" Harry said, coming into view. I glared at him and he started laughing! He laughed at me.

"Must you laugh?" I said trying to calm myself down.

"Probably shouldn't." he said stopping immediately. 

"Damn right you shouldn't."

"You shouldn't swear Gin." Harry said, shaking his finger at me and I leant forward, pretending to bite it off.

"You wouldn't?" Harry said, looking at his finger then at me.

"Don't tempt me." I said, beginning to walk towards the Great Hall for lunch. 

"I don't think that I would be very tasty though." Harry said, stretching his arms out in front of him.

"Yeah I think you are right about that. All skin and bone." I said nodding.

"That's not what I meant! Besides…I have muscle." He said flexing his arms. I snorted.

"What's this? I have bigger muscles than you!" I said walking briskly towards the Gryffindor table and sitting down next to Hermione. 

Harry sat across the table from me, next to Ron who was already enjoying his sandwich thoroughly.

"Nice food Ron?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeaphs shs 'eight." He said around a mouthful.

"What?" Harry and I said simultaneously.

"He said 'Yep, it's great.'" Hermione said from her place at the table. Harry and I looked at her, mouths hanging open.

"What?" she said defensively.

"It's a little scary that you can understand what he's saying…especially when his own sister can't." Harry said looking at me and laughing. I nodded my agreement. Hermione frowned and picked up her book and made a small noise of annoyance in the back of her throat.

Harry and I looked at each other and he made a cutting notion across his throat and I couldn't help it. I laughed. Both Ron and Hermione looked at us, identical smirks on their faces. I frowned and Harry looked at them when he saw the look on my face and he paled slightly. What on earth did that mean?

"Yeah…so…um. I'm gonna…go now." Harry stuttered out before jumping up from the table and leaving the Hall in a hurry.

"Do either of you know what that was about?" I said looking at my brother and his girlfriend.

"No bloody idea." Ron said, still grinning. I looked at him disbelievingly. 

"What? I don't." he said looking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and put down her book.

"Ginny…don't be surprised at this or anything…but Harry likes you." She said with a serious look on her face.

Whatever I was expecting her to tell me it certainly wasn't that.

"You've got to be kidding me? Harry doesn't like me! We're friends. Why does no one understand that?" I said irritated all of a sudden.

"I'd say she's a little surprised." Ron said, helping himself to another sandwich.

 "I'm not surprised, I'm annoyed. Where did you two spring this little theory from?" I asked, folding my arms across my chest. 

"Harry." They said in unison.

"What, so he came out and said 'Oh by the way, I like Ginny.'?" I said, rasing an eyebrow in disbelief. 

"Something like that." Ron said nodding.

"Oh he did not!" I said standing up and walking out in much the same fashion that Harry had moments before.

***

A/N: Well here's the second chapter I promised this time around. Now I know I'll probably get bombarded with reviews saying that I didn't handle the Hermione/Draco situation well at all and boy am I aware of that. It was bad I know and I'm sorry! Truth is I'd actually forgotten about it and had to chuck it in somewhere * smiles sheepishly * sorry! 

Anyway, hope it was worth the read this time around!

~Nesserz.


	10. Insufferable Gits

Disclaimer: I've discovered this really cool feature: You can write something and cut and copy it and make it appear magically in another place! I can do that with my disclaimer!!!! (I don't own anything.)

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Insufferable Gits

"If he doesn't, then why did he rush out like that?" Hermione had called out after me as I rounded the corner.

There could be hundreds of reasons that he had left the way that he did. There was no way that he could…no of course not. But why would Ron and Hermione insist that he did? It just didn't make sense. My first thought was to go looking for Harry to ask him if it was true but suddenly I decided that I didn't really want to know. 

I reached the Common Room and took a seat in front of the fire and sat staring into it for a while. 

"'Lo Ginny." Someone said as they sat down next to me on the couch. 

"Hi Seamus." I said smiling slightly.

"Hey, penny for your thoughts." He said, propping his feet up on the table in front of him.

"A what for my thoughts?" I said looking at him.

"Oh right. A penny, its Muggle money. I get my sayings mixed up like that all the time. I forget that some people don't know about Muggle things." He said. "The problem of coming from a mixed family." He said smiling.

"I'd love to come from a mixed family! It would be so interesting.

"Yeah it certainly is interesting…'specially when me Mam cooks the tea by Magic and me Dad comes home with fish 'n' chips." He said chuckling to himself. I smiled and returned my gaze to the fire.

"So…what's wrong?" he said, slinging his arm across the back of the couch.

"Nothing really. I just…someone told me that a friend of mine likes me. Someone that I thought that I only saw as a friend but now I don't know that to think." I rushed out in one breath. 

I was shocked; I didn't even know that I had wanted to say that. Seamus laughed lightly and sighed.

"So Ron and Hermione told you about Harry then?" he said, nodding, obviously knowing that was what I was thinking about.

"Urgh! Does everyone know about this but me?" I said annoyed.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" Seamus said smiling. 

"Is it…" I trailed off and sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Is it true?" I asked, for some reason dreading the answer.

"Apparently it is." He said, looking at me sympathetically. Then he brightened.

"You know Ginny, it could be much worse. It could be…Malfoy or something." He said, making a disgusted face. I snorted with laughter.

"I highly doubt that Seamus." I said frowning.

"Yeah me too, but you never know." 

"It's just…the fact that it's Harry! He never showed any interest before…what am I saying? He's not showing interest now. I'm letting something my brother and his girlfriend told me worry me about something that I am sure is really nothing at all." I said.

"Gin?" Seamus said suddenly.

"What?" I said distractedly. 

"You're rambling." 

"Oh shut up." I said punching him on the shoulder but collapsing against him anyway, defeated and not knowing _what _to think anymore.

He wrapped his arm around me protectively.

"Y'know…you could always tell Harry that you have a boyfriend. He wouldn't be any the wiser." He said, squeezing my shoulder.

"Let me guess, you'd be willing to be that boyfriend wouldn't you?" I said smirking at him.

"Of course." He said laughing. 

"Your insufferable." I said as the Portrait Hole opened.  I looked up to see Ron and Hermione enter, Ron's arm draped around her shoulders lazily. He dropped it however when he saw who I was sitting with on the couch. Seamus began to move his arm but I grabbed his hand before he had the chance.

"Don't even say it Ron. We were just talking." I saw his eyes roam from my hand holding Seamus' to Seamus' face. Which was decidedly pale.

"Just talking?" Ron growled quietly. 

"Yes, you know the form of communication which we seem to be exchanging right now?" I said looking at him pointedly. "Besides, you should trust Seamus, you've lived with him for the last seven years for Merlin's sake!" I said exasperated.

Ron sighed and smiled. 

"You're right, brother mode. Sorry about that." He said nodding to Seamus and glaring at me. I poked my tongue out at him and stood up. 

"I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning." I said mock yawning and heading to the girls' dorms before anyone else could question me.

***

"Harry Potter _likes_ you?" Michelle said shrilly as she, Susan and Maria sat on the end of my bed.

"No, he doesn't. It's just some vicious rumour started by his best friends." I said lamely.

"Well I think that his best friends _would _know who he likes." Susan said giggling stupidly. 

"What, you think the three of them sit around discussing their love lives with each other? They don't; trust me." I said, pulling a pillow over my head. Maria yanked it away from me and made me look at her.

"Do you like him Ginny?" Michelle asked suddenly.

"What? No." I said quickly. Probably a little _too_ quickly but there was nothing I could do about it. 

"Sure you don't." Susan said and the three of them crept back to their beds, ready to sleep for the night. 

I tried to go to sleep but I found it extremely hard. I couldn't stop everything that I had heard about the whole Harry thing. None of it made sense. Well it did really but I just didn't want it too make sense.

I rolled over on my side and whispered:

"Harry doesn't like me and I don't like him."

"Sure." Came a voice from my right. Maria.

***

The next couple of weeks seemed to fly by. With a start, I realised that it would be the Christmas Holiday's soon. I couldn't believe that it was December already. I had decided to stay for Christmas this year. It wouldn't be a family Christmas anyway it would have only been Ron and me at home and I knew that if he was to be separated from Hermione that all he would have done was complain so I was glad that he was staying too. The funny thing though was when Professor McGonagall came around collecting names for the list. She wasn't surprised to learn that I was staying.

"I haven't stayed before Professor." I said, expecting her to ask me why I was staying this time but she didn't.

"I knew you would." She said and then she winked at me. Prim and proper Professor McGonagall _winked_ at me. 

I was still trying to get over this when Harry sat next to me on the couch. 

"Hey." He said wearily, rubbing his eyes under his glasses.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at me. He looked really tired.

"Three words. Ron and Hermione." He said looking at me and rolling his eyes. I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. This was the first conversation that I had had with Harry since lunch since that fateful lunch. He didn't seem to notice this so I decided not to bring it up. I was glad that we were talking about them instead of us.

"What'd they do this time?" I asked, tucking my left leg under me and facing Harry on the couch.

"This time is right. Ron spilt a bottle of ink on Hermione's Transfiguration Essay and she got angry at him and yelled at him in class and now they're out on the grounds, Hermione walking very fast in the opposite direction to Ron and Ron is trying profusely to apologise. The thing is, that it could all have been cleared up in a second. Literally. Sometimes Hermione forgets that she is a witch and that she can fix things like that with a wave of her wand." Harry said rolling his eyes. 

I stifled a giggle, able to imagine the very scene that Harry had described. I jumped up and ran to the window and sure enough, there were Ron and Hermione bickering all the way across the grounds. It really was quite funny to watch, and to imagine what they were saying. 

I laughed suddenly as Ron was jogging to keep up with Hermione and suddenly she spun around and Ron nearly ran into her. 

"What am I missing?" Harry asked suddenly, standing right behind me. I jumped slightly and he laughed.

"Sorry about that, I should learn not to sneak up on you." He said into my ear. I laughed nervously and leaned more out the window.

"Ginny…" Harry said, putting a hand on my arm. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath and turned around.

"Yes Harry?" I asked him smiling.

"Do…do I make you nervous?" he said frowning slightly.

"What? No of course not!" I said, pulling away from him but he caught me and pulled me back.

"Good. It's just that I've noticed that you've been acting a little…weird around me lately." 

I sighed, glad that he wasn't going to say what I thought he was.

"Yeah I guess I have. Sorry about that Harry, I've just got a lot going on at the moment." I said lying to his face. I hated doing that, lying. I'm not a good liar so I guessed that Harry could see right through it, then and there. He didn't say anything though and I was grateful for it. 

"So do you think that we should go save them from each other?" Harry said, looking out the window again.

"Yeah, why not." I said and Harry offered me his arm, just like he always did. I hesitated for a second but smiled at him and took it.

***

"Ronald Weasley! You git!" I heard Hermione's voice carry across the grounds as Harry and I spotted the couple.

"I am _not _a git. Least I'm not a know-it-all!" he hollered back.

"You know…" I said to Harry thoughtfully, "You would think that by now that they would have come up with something better than that." I said shaking my head at them. Harry laughed and nodded.

"Some things never change." He said as we stood and watched our best friends bicker.

***

A/N: Well I don't have much to say on this chapter. So there ya go. Can't be bothered with answering my comments either, very bad of me. Tsk tsk. I'm trying to read _After The End_ and work on my next story, which has been lying dormant for too long. Lame excuses I know. 

Sorry guys but hope that another chapter will help you all to over look how slack I am!

~Nesserz.


	11. Awkward Conversations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Awkward Conversations

In the last week before the Christmas holidays the teachers eased off on the work. Whether it was because they were feeling generous or that they couldn't get anyone to concentrate on the lessons, I don't know. I for one wasn't complaining about it. Not when Professor Flitwick let us out of Charms an hour early anyway. It was the last lesson he said and no one was paying attention so there was no point in keeping us there. Couldn't argue with him there.

I walked back to the Common Room with Maria and Susan and they headed up to their dorms as I sat on the couch and pulled a book out of my bag that Hermione had given me. It was nice and quiet in the Common Room as everyone else was still in lesson. 

I was just getting to the good part in my book when the Portrait Hole banged open and Ron, Hermione and Harry walked in. The former holding hands and wearing identical grins on their faces. 

"Ah," I said as I marked my page and put down my book and folded my arms across my chest. " I see you two have gotten over yesterday's argument?" I said looking at Harry.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other and blushed.

"Lover's tiff all gone." Harry said nodding and laughing.

"What would you know about lover's tiffs?" Ron said looking at Harry.

"I know plenty. And I have you to thank for it. I learnt everything I know from you and Hermione" Harry said laughing again.

"Shut up you prat." Ron said, smiling softly. Hermione had picked up my book and was looking at it.

"Well I'd hate to see you in a relationship with anyone then Harry, it could be disastrous!" I said laughing at the looks on Ron and Hermione's faces. The frowned at me and Harry didn't say anything.

"Yes…well." He said at last, looking at his shoes. 

I smiled inwardly. It's amazing to think that this is the same boy who defeated He-who-must-not-be-named yet he could barely face talking to the girl he liked. If and I _mean_ if he liked me. Which I still doubt. Yes, I've decided that it's preposterous that Harry would have feelings for me. The same boy that demonstrated a wet willy on me. It is not at all desirable to have someone lick their finger and stick it in your ear, let me tell you. Of course, I did it back to him when he was least expecting it but that's not the point. 

"So," Ron said, sitting down next to me and propping his feet up on the coffee table. "What are you reading?" he asked reaching down and picking up the book.

"Nothing that is any of your business oh brother of mine." I said, taking it back from him. 

"Ron, get your feet off the table!" Hermione scolded, making a grab for his feet. Ron just grinned and crossed them over each other, just to annoy her. She frowned but said no more. Sometimes I really do wonder how those two can get along. Of course, most of the time they aren't getting along…

"Well you guys, I'm going to the library." I said standing up and tucking the book into my school bag before slinging it over my shoulder.

"What? But it's the holidays!" Ron said looking at me with a disgusted look on his face.

"So you assume that people don't read books in the holidays?" Hermione said, sitting next to him where I had been sitting and putting her feet in his lap.

"Are you quite right?" he said looking at her with an amused look on his face.

"Quite right actually." She said stretching out leisurely. 

"You told me to get my feet off the coffee table so why should you be able to put your feet on me?"

"Because you love me and you let me do whatever I want." She said matter of factly before closing her eyes. 

I heard Ron muttering something incoherently as I walked out the Portrait Hole. 

I knew for a fact that Ron hadn't told Hermione that he loved her yet. She was just trying to get him to admit it. She knew that he wasn't likely to, just like that. Most boys wouldn't. However, I still found it incredibly funny to see him splutter, as no doubt did Hermione.

I made my way to the Library slowly, not in a hurry. I stopped every now and then to talk to the people in the portraits on the walls. Stopping especially long talking to a teenage girl who had been crying when I went past.

As it turned out, a boy that she liked had just turned her down. He had told her he didn't date girls in frames. Confused, I asked her what she meant and she told me.

"H-He's a mortal! He isn't a picture. Well…he is _pretty _as a picture…" she said staring off into space before bursting into tears again.  I wondered idly what it is with upset people and me. It's like I'm a magnet, they are attracted to me. That was the wrong thing to think. Attracted to me. But of course Harry _isn't _attracted to me. I shook my head and turned back to the girl.

"What…what does this boy look like?" I asked her gently. She sighed wistfully and frowned.

"He's got dirty blonde hair and he's seventeen…his name…his name is Seamus Finnigan." She said grinning sadly.

Oh Merlin. She likes Seamus? I got the sudden urge to put a comforting hand on her shoulder and had reached out to do so before I realised that I…well…couldn't.

"There there. I hear he's really awful." I said, biting my lip because I felt awful about lying to her, as she seemed like such a nice person. She sniffed and blew her nose loudly on her handkerchief.

"R-really? Well…that's all right then." She said and smiled at me. "Thank you Ginny Weasley." She said and waved.

"How do you know my name?" I asked curiously, frowning.

"A lot of people around here talk about you." She said nodding her head to confirm what she was saying.

"Oh really, like who?" 

"Well a lot but the people that talk most are a girl with extremely bushy hair, poor girl, and you wont believe this…Harry Potter!" she squeaked before blushing brilliantly.

"Is that so?" I said frowning, annoyed. "And…what do they say about me?" I asked her.

"Oh lots of things. All nice things I can assure you. Especially Harry. At first he didn't talk about you much but each time the two of them walk up this way, he talks about you more and more. You know what Ginny? Now…now I think that he likes you! Hermione has been saying it all along but Harry denied it for a long time…but now he doesn't protest as much when she says that he has feelings for you." She said excitedly. She clapped her hands together gleefully. 

"Well. I must be off. Thank you for telling me that. I think." I added as an after thought. Frowning slightly, I waved and resumed my journey to the Library

I walked into the Library and smiled at Madam Pince who was busily re shelving books. She smiled at me briefly before turning back to her work. I was certain that I heard her mutter something about "evil little children who don't appreciate books." I stifled a giggle, thinking that Hermione and Madam Pince would get along wonderfully. 

I put my bag down at a table in the centre of the Library and wandered over to a section that had novels in it. I liked my reading but unlike Hermione, I didn't read textbooks in my spare time. I had nearly finished the book that Hermione had given me and I needed some new reading material for the holidays. 

I pulled out a book that had a face on the front. The eyes seemed to be watching me which creeped me out slightly so I slid the book back into place. Pulling out another one I screeched slightly seeing a spider crawl across the front. I wasn't as scared by spiders as Ron but I was there when Fred and George turned his teddy into one. He was three and scared out of his wits. I was two! How did he think I felt?

I stood for a few seconds, slowing down my breathing; only to have it sped up again.

"I recommend this one." Said a voice from behind me. I spun around to find myself face to face with Harry. Of course. Who else would it have been? I thought as I rolled my eyes. 

"Hiya Harry." I said wearily putting the spider book back.

"Hi…are you ok? I didn't scare you did I?" he said smirking, knowing that he had.

"No of course not. I always jump like that when mysterious voices talk to me!" I said to him, walking past him to another shelf of books. 

"Mysterious hey…" he said walking up to me and leaning on the bookshelf and crossing his arms. 

"Don't flatter yourself Potter." I said as I thumbed through the books.

"But I didn't, you did." He said pulling a book from the shelf and looking at it and wrinkling his nose and putting it back. 

"Your arrogant." I said absently as I pulled out a book and read the back of it.

"Arrogant? Well your annoying." He said looking at me. I looked up at him after reading the blurb on the book.

"'Annoying'? That the best you could come up with?" I asked him smirking.

"You're…you're a typical Weasley." He said crossing his arms and nodding. I snorted.

"Oh well done Potter. That was so insulting that I think I might just cry." I said rolling my eyes and walked further down the isle.

"Ok then, do better than arrogant." He said. 

"Ohhh a challenge huh? Ok then. Let me get back to you on it." I said grabbing another book and heading over to Madam Pince who was now behind her desk.

"Just those two Miss Weasley? Very well." She said and she lent them out to me. I thanked her and picked up the books to leave and bumped into Harry.

"Go away Potter," I said, "You're too close for anyone's comfort." I said sliding past him.

"Oh come on Gin!" he said laughing. "What else am I?" 

"You're—"

"Someone who has two overdue library books from last month." Madam Pince cut in and Harry blushed as I walked over to my bag. I stifled a giggle as Madam Pince glared at him.

I was walking to the door when I heard Harry say:

"I'm sorry….yes of course…sorry Ma'am." He ran to catch up with me and shoved his hands into his pockets and scowled as we walked back to the Common Room. I couldn't help it; I laughed at him.

'What?" he said darkly as we walked along.

"Woah nothing grumpy." He sighed and ran a hand though his hair. 

"Sorry. I think I lost those books. Either that or…oh wait! I used them to prop up the corner of my bedside table. It's wonky." He said grinning sheepishly.

"Books are for reading, not propping things up!" I said laughing.

"Yes, you're right, I'm so sorry _Hermione_." Harry said laughing slightly.

"Hey!" I said punching him in the arm slightly, he reciprocated then put his hands back into his pockets.

"Hermione's our friend. Don't be nasty to her!"

"I wasn't! I was just commenting on…how much you two seem to have in common!" he said with the air of someone casting around for a good excuse. Unfortunately for him I didn't buy it.

"Sure." I said, dragging the word out.

"Ok, so I can't lie very well." He said shrugging.

"Very well? You can't bloody lie at all!" I said looking at him incredulously. 

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Gin!" he said shaking his head. By this time we had reached the Portrait Hole. Harry told the Fat Lady the password and held the Portrait open for me. He bowed and swept his hand in front of him. I rolled my eyes but went through smiling to myself.

***

A/N: I just wanted to say that I know that Ron and Hermione are out of character, along with Harry but the way I see it, they will mature more as the books go along and you never know, some of these things could happen. I doubt it as J.K is a much better writer than me but what can you do? Lol. So yeah, even though they are out of character they are still our fave characters right. (I did have a point when I started writing this author note but I kinda lost it. =S.)

Ok I wrote that first part of the author note when I wrote this story which was about a month ago. ANYWAY! 

I've just finished reading chapter 40 (Ron's Secret) of After The End on The Sugar Quill and I felt inspired to post this. Not that this story is anywhere near as good as that but oh my gosh! Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny fluffiness everywhere! (In After The End anyway)

So yeah, here you all go!

Nesserz.


	12. Denial

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Denial

When we returned to the Common Room, Hermione and Ron were where we had left them. Although they had changed positions. Ron was sprawled out on the couch, his hand resting lightly on Hermione's calf, reading his beloved Quidditch Magazine and Hermione was slightly tucked up, twirling a curl around her finger and frowning slightly at what she was reading.

It was cute really. I wished that I could take a photo and send it home to show Mum how content they were with one another but I also felt that it would ruin the moment. They were so oblivious to how they looked which made it even cuter. I just smiled and sat on the floor as Harry had taken the seat next to them.

"Oh, you can sit here Gin." He said jumping up quickly and looking at me.

"No, it's all right. The carpet is fine. It's actually quite comfortable." I said patting it in a particular spot and it sighed, content. I frowned at it and withdrew my hand.

"You know…on second thought maybe I will take the seat." I said standing up abruptly. Harry laughed slightly then turned to walk away.

"You can sit with me here too…I think you'll fit." I said eyeing the couch. Harry did too and looked disbelieving. 

"Well if you're sure—" he said and was interrupted by Hermione.

"Don't you two know anything?" she said impatiently as she turned the page in her book but didn't look at us.

"Apparently not." I said looking at Harry who shrugged.

"That chair could probably hold all of Gryffindor. It's been magically expanded." She said rolling her eyes and sighing.

The one thing that you should know about Hermione is that she does not, under any circumstances like to be interrupted whilst she is reading. It tool Ron three years to learn this. Sometimes I am ashamed to admit that I am related to such a dim person. I love him I really do, but honestly!

"Ok well that explains that then!" Harry said, flopping down onto the chair and beckoning to me to do the same.

"Well, what do you know? This is rather comfortable." I said wriggling around on the chair. Harry laughed and did the same until Hermione spoke.

"Must you?" she said, annoyed.

"No. We'll see you later." Harry said, standing up and preparing to go out of the Common Room.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we walked along the corridor.

"How about we go talk to Hagrid?" Harry said shoving his hands in his pockets. 

"All right! I'll just grab my cloak. It's cold outside." I said running up to my dorm. 

I grabbed my cloak off the coat rack just inside our dormitory door and shut the door behind me, heading back down to Harry. 

"Let's go." I said pulling out the gloves that I had put in the pockets the last time I used my cloak. 

Harry pushed open the Portrait Hole and we walked through and through the Castle towards Hagrid's. Harry shoved his hands in his pockets when we got outside. I would have offered him my gloves, but my hands were still cold. What? I'm a girl; I don't have to be chivalrous. 

 "You know…if I didn't know better, Mr. Potter, I'd say that you were just trying to get me alone to spend time with me." I said in a saucy voice and Harry laughed.

"How'd you ever figure that out? The jigs up. I'll never be able to show my face again!" he said putting his hand to his forehead dramatically.

"Drama Queen." I muttered as I walked ahead of him. I heard him jog a little to catch up.

"Excuse me? Drama _Queen_? Has it escaped your attention that I am a male, therefore making me a Drama _King_?" he said smugly.

"Oh it hasn't escaped my attention, don't worry. Oh and don't flatter yourself." I added, smirking and heading out of the castle.

"Gods it's cold out here." I muttered wrapping my arms around myself.

"Funny that, usually happens around Christmas." Harry said, laughing.

"If I had said that, funny. You saying it, not funny. Sarcasm really doesn't work for you Potter." I said smiling at him as he pouted.

"Only trying to get in touch with my inner Weasley." He said smirking at me.

"Oh well. That was actually pretty good." I said laughing quickly and hitting him in the stomach a second later. He doubled over, surprised then followed me to Hagrid's door. He ruffled my hair as I knocked and I was trying to hit his hand away from my head when Hagrid opened the door. I didn't notice however until Harry stopped aiming to hurt my head.

"Give up already Po—Oh hello Hagrid!" I said following Harry's gaze, which was fixed a long way above my head.

"All righ' Harry, Ginny?" Hagrid asked, stepping back to let the two of us in. 

"Fine thanks Hagrid." I said hanging my cloak on the back of my chair. Harry took a seat next to me and Hagrid offered us both a hot cocoa. 

"So what brings yer two down 'ere?" Hagrid asked looking at the both of us with a funny expression on his face. 

"Well Hermione and Ron were a little busy so we thought we'd take a walk and decided to come and visit you." Harry said, leaning back in his chair. 

"Righ'…righ'…so…how's yer studyin' goin' Ginny?" He asked looking at Harry then at me.

"Fine…Of course they're finished for the holidays now though, thank Merlin. It was getting a little boring. The only class that I didn't want to sleep in was yours." I said smiling at him and taking a sip of my cocoa. Hagrid smiled a modest smile at me but over the top of my mug I saw him give Harry a strange look. I felt Harry move next to me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him shake his head frantically then sit quite still, his hands folded in front of him on the table. I put my mug down and we sat in silence for what seemed ages until Harry spoke.

"So…how are you vegetables going?" he asked, obviously casting around for a subject.

"Grea'…grea'. Just…grea'." Hagrid said lamely. 

After sitting there like idiots for the next few minutes I sighed loudly and looked at Harry who appeared to suddenly find me invisible. I waved my hand in front of his face and he snapped too it. 

"We should get going. It will be dark soon." I said looking out the window and hoping that it was late and that it indeed would be getting dark soon. I was right, thank Merlin.

"You're right. Thanks for having us Hagrid." Harry said standing up and helping me with my cloak. I frowned slightly; he hadn't even done it before. 

"Yes, thank you. See you at dinner!" I called to him as I stepped out of his hut.

"No problem. See yeh!" he said shutting the door behind us.

"All right, what was _that _about?" I asked Harry, stopping and crossing my arms.

"What was what about?" he asked, walking along further. I had to jog to keep up.

"Harry! You can't tell me that you didn't notice the strangeness in there!" I cried indignantly.

"Strangeness?" he muttered walking still faster.

 "Of course you wouldn't have noticed! You were zoning out most of the time." I said catching up with him finally.

"It's nothing, really. Don't worry about it." He said looking at me and smiling.

"Al right, if you're sure."

"I'm sure now come here." He said advancing on me and seizing me around the middle and lifting me onto his shoulders.

"Harry Potter! Put me down right now!" I shrieked, laughing when I got over the shock.

"Nope." He said shortly.

"And why not?" I asked, pummelling him on the back.

"You were walking too slow. We'd never get there if I didn't carry you. By the way, you should eat more. You're light as a feather."

"Yeah, but can a feather do this?" I said flicking him in quick succession on the back.

"Ow! Cut it out!" he said laughing and turning around fast so that I shrieked.

"You know…you two could start a lot of nasty rumours." Said a voice from behind me, to Harry's face. I recognised the voice as Ron's and smiled. The over protective brother act again. 

"Yeah well she was unable to be restrained normally so this was the next best thing." Harry said shrugging, making me feel strange all of a sudden.

"I'm sure. There's no other reason?" said a second voice and it sounded amused. Hermione.

"No other reason." Harry said, standing with my still draped across his shoulders.

"Uh Harry, can you put me down please. Right now." I said, my voice wavering, Harry must have noticed because he put me down right away which was not the best thing he could have done.

I stood for a second before falling. I expected to fall onto the hard steps of the Castle but didn't hit anything. I realised a moment later that Harry had caught me and had sat me down gently on the step and was sitting next to me. I heard footsteps and suddenly Ron and Hermione were with us. 

"Ginny! What's wrong Gin?" came Ron's worried voice right by my ear. 

"N-nothing. I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all." I said to him, squeezing my eyes shut. Everything was spinning and I felt like I was moving along very fast although I knew that I wasn't. 

"Ginny, we should get you to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione's voice was next.

"No! I'm fine. _Just _dizzy, it's nothing serious. I just need a little rest that's all." I said standing up once the dizziness had subsided quite a bit.

"Well. All right. Can you walk?" Harry asked, supporting my arm. 

"Yes…well I think…no." I said sinking again.

***

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since I updated! (For me anyway) I ate…something that's made me sick for the last few days and I was in no mood to get on the net to upload a chapter. 

No mood at all considering I have a wicked idea for another story! I've contented myself for the last couple of days by writing down ideas here and there for it. I've decided to take a break from G/H to write a Lily and James fic! Though coming back on the net and seeing all this Harry stuff has made my idea seem not so wonderful right now…but I will get back into it so no fear.

Reviewers!

**MyOwnLittleWorld **After The End was excellent! It makes me wonder why _I _bother with Fan Fiction! Geez…I suck at it compared to them! Anyway, who says there is going to be a Harry/Ginny kiss? *Winks* 

**JamieBell **Sorry out the updating! =(. You love a lot of things and I'm glad that my stories are included in there but I bet you say that to all the peoples! 

**Posy **I know what you mean about finding a good story then the rest just don't compare. But to think that my story is one of those! That's so cool! Thanks a bunch!

**Gnatgirl **I _did _read the fifth book and no I _didn't _forget that the stairs turn into a slide. This is Harry Potter we are talking about; he can do anything. Besides, for all we know, Harry could have set something up with one of the girls to help him up. I actually thought that I explained it…or I did somewhere else.I'm sure I did. Maybe it wasn't in this story then. Might have been 'Where I Belong." Ok, now I'm just rambling to myself. Next comment: Yes, various other people have already commented about WWW, so thanks for pointing out yet another mistake but I know about this one now.And your **last **comment. I have read OotP two and a _half _times and yes, I messed up with Ginny staying at Hogwarts. My mistake. My third one according to you. Is there anything else wrong? No doubt there will be with this chapter. 

Whew! Anyway. 

This isn't where it ends either! I decided to upload another chapter because I missed out on a night or two.

~Nesserz. 


	13. Shutting Him Up

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 13: Shutting Him Up

"I'm _fine _you guys, how many times do I have to go over this? I just need rest and sleep. Both of which I am not getting with you all here." I said, lying back on my pillows.

I had won the argument and was lying in my own bed in my own dorm not one of the cold, hard, steel ones in Madam Pomfrey's Infirmary. I can be very persuasive when I want too. 

"Ok. If you need us we'll be downstairs." Hermione said looking significantly at Harry then taking an arguing Ron by the arm and walking with him to the door. I could hear him complaining all the way down the corridor and the last thing I heard was Hermione's comforting voice.

"Harry will look after her now be quiet." 

I personally would have told him to 'Shut Up' but Hermione isn't like that. 

Harry sighed as he leant against the pole holding the hangings on my four-poster.

"Is there anything I can get you?" he asked sitting down on the bed. 

I was surprised. No one had actually asked me if they could do _anything _for me. They just kept asking if I was all right which I was. Apart from having a headache the size of Bulgaria.

"No, I'm—"

"Fine, I know." He said grinning.

"Sorry, reflex." I said laughing with him. "You don't have to stay or anything." I said, suddenly feeling really embarrassed about Harry seeing me in this position.

"I want too. Besides I did this! I can't believe I didn't think of that happening. Rush of blood." He muttered the last few words to himself.

"Rush of blood? What?" I asked confused, I blame it all on the headache.

"Well…the blood circulates around the body right? When someone is up the wrong way for too long all the blood rushes there and the body isn't used to all the blood being in the same place so it results in dizziness."

"You should be a healer." I said to him matter of factly. He laughed and waved it away. 

"That's about all I know." He said shrugging sheepishly. "I still feel really awful for doing this to you." He said raking a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Hey, it's no big deal. I wish people would stop worrying!" I said rolling my eyes.

"Ok sorry! Go to sleep. I'll stay here just in case you need anything." He said and got up off my bed and came around the other side and lay down next to me. I smiled as he put a protective arm around my shoulders. I blushed slightly but ignored it and settled down to go to sleep.

***

Harry's P.O.V. 

Wow am _I _stupid? 

Don't answer that. I'm surprised Ron hasn't throttled me by now. After all the things I've done to Ginny. Yet he still says that it's ok for us to date. Go figure.

Ginny stirred slightly in her sleep and I look at her and she has the smallest smile on her face. I wonder what she's dreaming about? Least she's having sweet dreams and not the horrific nightmares from her first year. 

Looking at her I know that all the weird situations that we've been in the last few weeks have been worth it. Sure, I like her I really do. I've never cared about anyone more than I care about Ginny. Even Cho. I wish I hadn't made that mistake. There are a lot of things that I regret. The biggest being quite possibly that I hadn't bothered to get to know Ginny before her fourth year. She has proven to be a great friend ever since. She's like the exact copy of Ron except in female form. Ok well maybe that isn't very accurate. Ron's quite frankly a bit of a pig, he is oblivious to half the signals Hermione sends out to him. Merlin, I'm her best mate and even I get what she's saying! And I don't understand girls either! He is just that touch insensitive to people's feelings and well I guess the list goes on. 

After having said all that I'm rethinking what I saw about Ginny being his exact copy. Ginny's smart, sweet, caring, sensitive, clued in about everything and I _mean _everything. She's the _opposite_ of Ron in female form. It's funny how things work. 

The thing I notice most about Ginny though that is that she's beautiful and the best thing about _that_? Is that she has no idea just how much. I know she sees herself as 'just another Weasley' but she's so much more than that.

Woah, getting a little too sentimental for my own good here. I look down at her and she's rolled over and her hair is falling in her face. I resist the urge to push it away from her face and shift slightly to sleep myself.

My last thought before I fall asleep is how much I care about Ginny and how there is no way that I am going to tell her any time soon.

***

I opened my eyes and looked around slowly. Where was I? As everything came into focus I realised that I was in my own bed but that someone else was with me. 

_Harry._ I thought grinning as he frowned in his sleep then secured his hold around my wait. Just think what would happen if Ron were to walk in right now.  Total chaos.

I studied him for a while and had to stifle a giggle when I remembered what he had said on the way down to Hagrid's about me not noticing that he was male. How could I not? The added fact that he was a male on the _Quidditch _team was obvious to every girl, on the team or not. Sometimes I love being on the team, not for Quidditch though…I really shouldn't be thinking things like that. Not about Harry or anyone. Especially not Harry. I knew that if I started falling for him again then I would just be up for more hurt. I had learnt my lesson last time. Sure last time we weren't even friends and this time we are. That really does change things but what can I do? 'Oh Harry, say, do you fancy anyone?' I hardly think that I could get away with asking that one.

Of course there is all this nonsense about him liking me. I'm truly beginning to wonder if it's true. Look at all the incidents that have happened between us! They never happened before and I have been spending a lot of time with him lately. More that I have been with anyone else. You know, I don't think it would be that bad if the rumours were true. 

Of course, I won't admit that to anyone any time soon.

***

I tried to slip out from under Harry's arm but he woke up with a start.

"Gin? What's wrong is everything ok?" he said rubbing his eyes and searching for his glasses. I picked them up from the foot of the bed and handed them to him.

"Thanks." He said hastily as he put them on and looked at me.  

"I'm great! Never better!" I said flashing him a cheesy grin, which he raised an eyebrow at and reached over to feel my forehead. I blushed _well he'll think that I have a temperature at least _I thought wryly as I tried to calm myself down. 

"Are you sure? You don't feel any worse do you? Because if you do we should tell someone. I know! I'll go get Hermione; she'll know what to do. Do you want me to bring Ron up too? What am I saying, he'll come anyway no matter what I—Mmph." Harry stopped talking half way through a sentence.

"Harry, shut up." I said grinning. He grinned back and spoke.

"What a way to be shut up." He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"Crude little boy." I said hitting him lightly with the pillow next to me on the bed.

"There is nothing crude about a Sugar Quill Ginny Weasley. They are one of the finest delicacies in the wizarding world." He said biting off a piece of it. He held it out to me.

"Want some?" he said grinning around the piece in his mouth.

"No thanks. I've got my own." I said pulling out my box from inside my drawer. 

"Suit yourself." He said shrugging and biting the Sugar Quill again. "You know, when you think about it, it's pretty gross that we are eating food that looks like Owl feathers." He said thoughtfully.

"I've never really thought about it but thank you for pointing out that I may as well be eating Errol." I said sarcastically but taking a bite anyway. 

"Don't mention it." He said smiling at me. I returned the gesture and we sat in silence for a while. 

"So…" Harry said as last as he finished his Quill.

"So…what?" I said to him, grinning. He laughed and leant back against the pole of my bed. 

"You seem to be feeling better." He said nodding.

"Yeah I do actually. Must be the good company." I said looking at him.

"Awww thanks." He said pretending to blush. I laughed and hit him with a pillow.

Needless to say he hit me back and it became a mini pillow war. They say that laugher is the best medicine and I think that I agree. I had already forgotten the earlier incident and I actually felt better than I had in a while. I guess Harry brings out the best in me. 

"I surrender!" I heard Harry call from his refuge on the floor and I peeked over the edge to see him surrounded by pillows looking forlorn, I laughed at him and pulled him up. He didn't sit back on the bed however, just ran his hand through his hair and spoke.

"I'd better get going. It'll be Christmas in the morning!" he said clapping his hands together and rolling his eyes not long afterwards. 

"I'll see you tomorrow and I hope you sleep well." He said bending down to kiss me on the forehead.

"I-I yeah…you too." I said forcing a smile. He smiled back and walked to the door, stopping to look back at me before closing the door and walking away. 

I however, flopped down on my bed again for the umpteenth time in the last few weeks and groaned out loud.

_Oh yeah, I am _really _going to sleep now after you doing _that! I thought half annoyed, half happy. 

To vent my feelings I grabbed the pillows and threw them across the room. I smiled triumphantly as they knocked over the ugly bed lamp that sat beside Michelle's bed. I never liked that thing. I threw myself down again and squeezed my eyes shut, not daring to think about Harry for fear of getting no sleep on Christmas Eve.

***

Harry's P.O.V.

_Oh she'll _never _know how you feel when you go around doing things like that….NOT!_

Git.

***

A/N: Well here you go. The next promised chapter. Nothing to say since I said it in my other author's note.

Actually, yes I do. I got an infraction! What did I do wrong? Hmph.

Nesserz.


	14. A Wake Up Call

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 14: A Wake Up Call

I padded softly along the cold stone floor to Hermione's room and pushed the door open quietly and walked to over to her bed. Like me, she was the only one left in her dorm. I reached down and shook her shoulder slightly. She mumbled something incoherent, something containing the word "Ron." I grinned and spoke to her.

"'Mione. Wake up, it's Christmas!" I said and she rolled onto her back and opened her eyes and blinked up at me.

"Ginny! Happy Christmas!" she said as she sat up in bed and hugged me. I returned the gesture.

"I've got the best idea, come with me." I said to her she grabbed her dressing gown off the hook by the door. 

We walked down the stairs of our dormitories and up the stairs of the boys' and located the Seventh Year dorms with Hermione's help. She'd been in here before. 

"Ok, ready?" I said after I had pushed open the door and we were standing in the middle of the room, looking at Ron and Harry's beds. 

"Something tells me they aren't going to like this." Hermione said, wringing her hands. I snorted.

"Are you kidding me? I can't see any possible reaction that Ron could have that wouldn't be pure joy from waking up to see you." I said rolling my eyes. Hermione blushed then smiled.

"All right. Let's do it." 

We walked forward to the two beds that held the two sleeping boys. We pulled back their hangings, looked at each other again, grinned and yelled.

"Happy Christmas!" 

I jumped onto Harry's bed and started bouncing on it. 

"Ahh what the? G-Ginny?" Harry said, grabbing his glasses off his side cabinet and sliding them onto his face to look at me.

"Yep. The one and only." I said grinning at him. 

"You won't be the one and only when I've finished with you." He said, a manic glint in his eye. I squealed and jumped up and ran around the dormitory and slipped into Seamus' empty bed and pulled the covers over my head. 

"You honestly think that sheets will save you?" came an amused voice from outside the hangings. I poked my head out over the sheets and saw Harry pull the hangings back and grin at me.

"You never know." I said grinning back at him. "Happy Christmas." I said, climbing out of bed again and hugging him around the middle. He laughed against my hair and hugged me back.

"Happy Christmas Gin." He said and released me and looked down at me, smiling. I grinned at him and led him over to Ron's bed where Hermione was frowning.

"What's the matter?" I asked, referring to the look on her face. 

"He won't wake up." She said, crossing her arms. 

"Oh that's easy. Just do this." Harry and I said at the same time, each grabbing a pillow and lifting it. We looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You've discovered the secret to waken Ron then?" I asked him and he laughed, running a hand through his mussed hair. 

"Yeah. Took us till fifth year though." He said frowning. I laughed and handed the pillow to Hermione and Harry and I walked towards the door. 

"We'll be in the common room 'Mione." Harry called out over his shoulder.

"Ok, but I really don't want to hit him over the head." She said looking at us desperately.

"Oh he won't mind. It's you isn't it?" I said, leaving the room. 

Harry and I were almost on the bottom step and we heard Ron.

"Bloody hell! Uh…Hermione?" 

"Well. I think she woke him up." Harry said laughing.

"What makes you think that?" I said smiling.

"Oh you know, gut instinct." He said waving his hand around dismissively.

"Right." I said sitting down on the sofa nearest the pile of presents that sat on the floor, under a recently erected Purple Christmas Tree.  

"Different." Harry said, nodding towards the tree.

"Yeah. Ours at The Burrow is yellow." I said looking closer at it and seeing that it was twinkling slightly.

"Do you want to go for a walk? Those two could be a while." He said, jabbing his thumb over his shoulder vaguely.

"Yeah sure. I should get dressed first though. Meet you back here in ten?" I said to him and he nodded.

I ran back up to my dorm and pawed through my trunk looking for a pair of jeans. There was no way that I was going to wear a skirt in this weather. I found a pair of worn blue jeans and pulled them on and grabbed my green sweater from the end of my bed and pulled that over my head. 

I searched for my brush too and found it in the bathroom cabinet again with a note attached. 

_Well done Ginny, you're learning. _

It said and I smiled, looking at the signature.

_~Maria._

I pulled it through my hair hurriedly and thought briefly of when I had last been getting ready to go somewhere with Harry and the girls in my dorm had insisted that I take some time with what I was wearing. I stopped to look at myself.

"Well what _can _I do?" I said to myself and a voice answered.

"Do something with that dreadful hair of yours!" it said shrilly. 

"My hair is _not _dreadful!" I said, annoyed.

"'Tis at the moment." The voice said to me. 

"Fine," I said pulling my hair back and plaiting it. "Better?" I asked the voice. 

"Much." It said as I nodded and hurried out of the bathroom.

"Bloody mirrors." I muttered as I headed back downstairs. 

***

I entered the room to find Harry staring at the Christmas tree with a frown on his face. 

"All right Harry?" I said to him. He jumped slightly and stood up. 

"Yeah fine. You look nice." He said looking my outfit up and down. I blushed slightly and bowed my head.

"Thanks." I said. 

He smiled and we headed out the Portrait Hole and walked along the deserted corridors of the Castle. It was strange to see it so quiet and to think that in a week these corridors would be full of noise, it bouncing of the walls. 

 We pushed open the doors together and were met by a rush of cold air. 

"It's snowing!" I said gleefully and ran down into it and was slightly surprised when I sank about a foot down. Laughing, I made my way through the snow.

"Hey Harry—" I said before I was cut off by a mass hitting me in the shoulder. I turned around to see Harry sanding on the bottom steps, hands in pockets, grinning.

"Yes Gin?" 

"Don't you 'Yes Gin' me!" I said, bending down and scooping up a handful of snow and making a ball of it and launching it in his direction. Unfortunately he ducked and it hit the wall of the Castle behind him.

"You've got to be quicker than that Ginny!" Harry called out to me. I frowned and poked my tongue out at him. He smiled and made his way over to me. 

He stood in front of me and poked his tongue out at me. I took a step closer to him and repeated the gesture. He mimicked me, getting closer still and doing it again. I laughed slightly and stepped closer still. Harry had a look of concentration on his face and suddenly I got an idea. He stepped closer again, not poking his tongue out this time. I stepped closer to him one last time and looked him right in the face. Just as he took his step closer I pushed him and he lost his balance, falling backwards into the snow.

"Ha! You've gotta be quicker than that Harry." I said in a singsong voice. He scowled then grinned. 

"Help me up?" he said, cocking his head to the side in the cutest way. Of course it would have been cute if anyone had done it, even Ron…ok no not Ron. That was just wrong. 

I held my hand out to him and looked away for a second then found myself in the snow next to Harry.

"I can't believe I actually fell for that." I said shaking my head and realising that I was soaking wet.

"Me either." Harry said laughing.

"Yeauch." I said as I pulled my wet plait away from my face and wrung it out from water. I sighed and took it out of its plait and let it fall around my shoulders. 

"You know," Harry said after a while. "I've always liked your hair down and around your shoulders." He said, picking up a few strands of it and rubbing it between his fingers.

"Oh really?" I managed to choke out. 

"Really." He said nodding. I took a chance and looked over at him to see that he wasn't even looking at my hair that was in his hand. He was looking right at me. I coloured and looked away.

What was wrong with me? I wasn't supposed to get nervous around Harry anymore. It just wasn't the done thing. 

"Ginny…" he said quietly and I looked back at him slowly.

"Yes…" I breathed.

"We should…" here he sighed. "We should get back inside…" he said, sounding like he didn't want to take his own advice.

"Yeah…Ron and Hermione will worry." I said, preparing to stand up but Harry beat me to it and extended his hand. I took his hand hesitantly and he pulled me up, letting go when I was safely standing. I half wished that he hadn't let go…

***

Harry's P.O.V.

_Idiot._

***

A/N: Another chapter for everyone to pick apart. You're lucky. I wasn't in the mood to update but I read an interview with the 'Potter Kids' and I'm all happy again. 

Nesserz.

(Yes, I've stopped commenting on people's reviews. I'm bad I know…)


	15. The Gifts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 15: The Gifts

Harry and I arrived back in the common room to find Hermione and Ron sitting on the sofa, Hermione reading a book and Ron absently patting Crookshanks who was on his lap, staring at the Christmas tree and the presents beneath it. 

"'Bout bloody time!" he said looking at us then standing up and sending Crookshanks onto the floor in a blur of orange. 

"Ron!" Hermione said, leaning down to pick up her Cat and calm him down for at that very moment Crookshanks looked like he wanted to sink his claws into Ron. 

"Er…sorry Crookshanks." He said blushing slightly. Hermione frowned then looked at us.

"Have a nice walk?" she asked smiling.

"Sure. Great." I said sitting down. She looked at me then turned to look at Harry and I saw her raise an eyebrow at him and he shrugged. 

I looked at the both of them but they didn't seem to need to communicate anymore. Ron being the clueless git that he is noticed nothing. Sometimes I wished that I could be clueless like him. 

"Presents!" Ron said, throwing a soft one at me. I grinned and tore at the paper, momentarily forgetting what had happened between Harry and me. 

"I pulled out my annual Weasley sweater and saw that it was cream coloured. It looked as though Mum had changed her colours for us this year. I was just about to comment on this to Ron when he spoke.

"Excellent! It's not Maroon!" he said, holding up a dark brown sweater with his trademark 'R' on it. Hermione laughed as she pulled out a light pink sweater. I half expected it to have a picture of a book on it but it had a lovely picture of a rose on the front. Hermione obviously liked it because she smiled brightly and pulled it over her head and pulled her hair out of the collar quickly.

"How does it look?" she asked Ron pleasantly. 

"Great! I mean…err…lovely." He said, his ears turning red. I stifled a laugh and turned to the card that had come with my Mum's present.

_Ginny dear, _

_I hope you like your sweater. It should keep you toasty and warm. I saw the colour and thought that it would look lovely on you. After all, you and I both know that red hair doesn't exactly go with many colours. The only other choice was emerald green but I ran out of that wool when I knitted Harry's jumper. Hope you don't mind dear. _

_How have you been keeping? I haven't heard from you for a while. I trust that everything is well. __I miss not getting letters from you. You know how your brothers are; they only put Quill to parchment when they absolutely have to. What kind of family have I raised? _

_Well dear, I shall let you go no doubt you want to get on and enjoy your Christmas with your friends. Will be thinking of you the coming days._

_~Mum._

_P.S. Hope that you all enjoy the cookies. _

I smiled after I finished reading the letter that my mother had managed to squeeze into the card. I placed it up on the fireplace, along with Ron's, which he had discarded when he learnt that the package contained cookies. 

I rolled my eyes as Ron tried to talk to Harry around a mouthful of cookie. Evidently it didn't work and Hermione had to translate it. Harry laughed and nodded his head. Though, I think he was laughing at the fact that Hermione could translate it, much like we had a few weeks ago. Harry looked over at me after he laughed and rolled his eyes at me and winked. I offered him a weak smile in return and turned to my pile of presents. I picked up a brightly coloured one and looked at the tag on the front and smiled. 

It was from Hermione and it felt suspiciously like a book. I tore away the paper and was surprised to find that it wasn't in fact a book but a small box.

I opened the lid and a small piece of parchment was inside. 

Ginny, For you to enclose whatever your heart desires. I hope that it pleases you. When I saw it I thought of you immediately. I have performed a locking charm on it for you, in case of any snoops.  Your friend, 

_Hermione Granger._

I smiled and looked to my left to see that Hermione was looking at me. 

"Thanks Hermione, it's lovely." I said indicating the lovely carvings around the sides of the box.

"It's a muggle keep sake box but I thought that you would like it because of its heritage." She said smiling.

"I do, it's wonderful. I hope you like what I got you." I said indicating to the package that was in her lap. 

"I'm sorry that it's a book…but I didn't know what else to get you." I said blushing slightly.

"That's absolutely fine Ginny, I don't mind. You know that I love books. And this, this is an excellent choice. The sequel to the one that I lent you. Thank you!" she said happily and hugged me around the neck. 

I laughed as she let go. 

"What?" she said puzzled but I just pointed to the floor.

"That is clearly Ron wrapping." I said as her eyes landed on bright orange paper. She smiled gently then picked up the parcel to see that it had her name on it. 

"Ginny," Ron called as Hermione started to unwrap the present, "Not that it's any of your business, but it's not a book." He said smirking at me. I just poked my tongue out at him, flushing slightly, remembering what had happened last time I had done that to a boy.

"Oh Ron…wow…" Hermione said as she finished opening the parcel.

"Do you like it?" Ron said hopefully. "You…do don't you?" he said his face falling slightly when she didn't say anything straight away. She still didn't say anything so I leaned over to see what she was holding in her lap. 

"Wow's right." I said looking up at my brother. "Where'd you find this?" I asked him completely gob smacked. 

"Mum helped me with it." He muttered and came over to sit next to Hermione. He had previously been sitting on the edge of Harry's chair. 

"It's ok isn't it?" He said biting his lip. 

"It's…amazing. Thank you so much." Hermione breathed, looking at him then flinging herself around his neck. They fell backwards and off the sofa. By this time Ron was laughing and Hermione was giggling slightly. 

I reached down and took the object from the paper that it had been wrapped in and looked at it closer. 

It truly was lovely. It was something that Ron had obviously had thought very hard about. Not so much about the wrapping, but he had put his heart and soul into the gift. It was a 

I laughed slightly as they lay on the floor whispering things to each other. Clearly Hermione had just fallen in love with my brother just that little bit more…

I turned my attention back to my presents again and opened up a large present from Fred and George. It was what they called a 'care package' it was full of Honeyduke's chocolates and new products from their joke shop. I looked over to see that Harry was looking through the contents of his own care package from the twins. He looked up and smiled at me and grabbed the box and came over to me. By this time Ron and Hermione had gotten up and were sharing the chair that Harry had previously been sitting in. 

"Hey, this is great isn't it? I feel like one of those people that they let into the movies for a private screening." He said, looking greedily at the contents of the box. I laughed at the look on his face, telling myself to forget about this morning.

"Movies?" I asked, picking up a large knobbly ball that looked dangerous.

"Like a big television." He said as he picked up a 'New and improved Skiving Snackbox.' 

"Ahh I see." I said, squeezing a brightly coloured cube that emitted a squeak and popped and vanished. I looked at Harry and he shrugged.

"Hey! Look at this…thing." He said, holding up a potato shaped thing. I looked at it but it didn't do anything.

"What about it?" I asked and just as I did, the potato grew a face and blew a raspberry at me and proceeded to turn around and shake its behind at me.

"Well. That's lovely." I said, holding back a laugh.

"Can you imagine showing that to McGonagall?" Harry said with a whoop of laughter.

"Detention for a month!' I said laughing along with him.

"More like five months!" he said setting the 'Potato' back in the box. 

"Well these can wait for later." I said as I closed the box and put it aside.

 I went through and opened up the rest of my presents. The next was a lumpy package from Bill. It turned out to be a tiny model of a Pyramid that Bill had broken some very complex charms on. It lit up when tapped with a wand and played some eerie type of…music? I guess that's what you would call the screeching coming from it. It was a cool present either way.

**__**

I smiled and picked up the next. It was from Charlie. 

_Hey Gin, _

_Thought you might like this. The only one made that I know of! Made it myself. Pretty darn clever wouldn't you say? Well, enjoy Ginny._

_Love brother number two, _

_Charlie._

I laughed at how Charlie ended his letter 'brother number two' my brothers liked to do that for some reason, like I didn't know who was eldest or something. I rolled my eyes opened the package and pulled out a bracelet. I turned it over in my hands and soon realised that it was made from Dragon fangs. I think Charlie is right; it's the first I've ever seen of its kind. It was really cool. I fastened it to my wrist and turned to the next package. From Percy of course. I picked it up and nearly buckled under the weight. I opened it and found the cover of a thick book looking at me. 

"'_101 Ways To Make Sure That You Will Do Well In The Wizarding World._' You've got to be kidding me." I muttered, dropping the book to the floor before I injured myself. Harry looked at the book and laughed. 

"So much for getting cool presents from your brothers." He said looking at it and wrinkling his nose. I turned away as he did this and grabbed the next in the pile. 

"Oh Ron you shouldn't have!" I said as I opened up what Ron had given me and found a set of Gobstones that I had been looking at in Diagon Alley last summer. I didn't know that anyone had seen me looking at them but it appeared that Ron had.  

"I know I shouldn't have. Do you know how much that cost me?"

"What and I'm not worth all the money in the world?" I said pouting at him. He laughed and stood up and came over to me and hugged me.

"Of course you are. Couldn't ask for a better lil sister than you Gin." 

"You don't honestly mean that do you?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Yeah I do…I know I don't show it a lot Gin, but you're my favourite." He said grinning and ruffling my hair. I mock glared at him and hugged him around the middle.

"Thanks Ron." I said into his chest as we stood there hugging. 

***

A/N: Hey guys. I just wanted to say that this will probably be my last story for a while. I _was _working on a Lily/James story but I got annoyed with it and have abandoned it and I start year 11 tomorrow and I don't know what the workload will be like. So until I know, stories will be put on the back burner. 

It's depressing the hell out of me that I might not be able to write my stories anymore. Hopefully it won't come to that. 

I will finish updating this story though just to make you all happy lol. Besides, it's typed up anyway. 

So if you don't see me for a while after this, that's why. 

Any questions, by all means, email me. 

nesserz_02@hotmail.com

~Nesserz.__


	16. Talking With Hagrid

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 16: Talking With Hagrid

"Well only one left." I said as I picked up the solitary present that was lying under the tree. I had taken the longest to open my presents. I was shaking slightly as I realised that this last present had to be from Harry. I noticed that he actually had one left himself. I also noticed and recognised the paper that it was wrapped in. 

"I thought I'd wait to open my present from you until you opened mine." he said smiling at me. 

"Sure, good idea I—" I said before being cut off by Hermione.

"Hey guys, Ron and I are going to go for a walk ok. See what we can scrounge up from the kitchens. Join us when you're done ok?" she said and practically dragged Ron out the portrait hole.

"Subtle that one isn't she?" Harry said laughing.

"Yeah…" 

"So…are we gonna do this or what?" Harry said laughing slightly at me. I frowned, telling myself that I was being stupid and that this was just going to be like opening anyone else's present.

"Sure!" I said and I tore the paper off the present, to find a small box sitting in the middle of it. I noticed vaguely that it was emerald green. I took a breath and opened the box. I let out a relieved breath as I saw the familiar package of a box of…

"Sugar Quills! Thanks Harry, I was running low on them. Great timing." I said leaning over and hugging him quickly. 

"No worries. You're a hard person to buy for Ginny Weasley." He said laughing and tearing the paper off the present that I had wrapped for him.

"And I thought my Sugar Quill present was good." He said shaking his head and lifting out the huge bar of Honeyduke's Chocolate that I had given him. 

"Yeah well you can never go wrong with Chocolate." I said shrugging. Suddenly feeling a lot calmer that I had in the last half an hour. 

"Too true. Want some?" he asked breaking some off and holding it out.

"Sure, thanks." I said accepting the delicacy. It warmed me up the moment that it touched my lips.

"Yum. Good stuff this is. Oh yeah, we'd better get down to the kitchens then shall we? Hermione and Ron will wonder what we've been up too." He said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively and I rolled my eyes and punched him.

"What about what they've been up too?" I said mimicking his last action.

"Ugh, I don't even want to think about that. I love my best friends with all I'm worth, but I don't want to even imagine that. Yuk." He said shuddering dramatically. I laughed and Harry stuck out his arm and I took it and we walked down to the Great Hall and down to the kitchens from there. 

"Ooooh! That tickles!" the pear said before melting into a door handle. I laughed at it and we walked down the steps into the brightly lit kitchen. 

"Hi guys." Harry said, sitting down next to Hermione and I sat next to Ron. 

"Hello." Hermione said, looking closely at Harry. All of a sudden I had had enough. I don't know what came over my but I yelled.

"Why do you two keep _doing _that?" I asked loudly.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other again, much the same, as they had been the last week or so. I looked to Ron and he was paused in his eating. He had a pasty heading towards his mouth but it was now paused in mid air and he was looking back and forth between the three of us. 

"D-doing what Ginny?" Hermione said nervously.

"'Doing what?' Are you serious? Hermione, I've seen the two of you exchanging looks! It's obvious!" I said shrilly. I was getting really upset now. 

"We have been doing no such thing!" Hermione said, trying to sound annoyed but I could tell that she was lying through her teeth. I put a hand on my hip and glared at her. Next to Hermione, Harry sighed.

"Ginny," he said quietly "Don't get mad at Hermione, this isn't her fault." 

"Oh really? She seems to know what is going on, unlike me." I said, tears pricking at the back of my eyes. They hadn't cut me out of anything since my fifth year. I was getting used to them all telling me everything but obviously it wasn't meant to be. 

"Ginny. It's um a little complicated. You've got to be willing to listen…" Harry said, fiddling with the tablecloth that was placed neatly over the table.

"Willing to listen? Well guess what? I don't think that I am! I'm so sick of you guys keeping things from me!" I said and with that I spun around and headed out of the room, tears leaking down my cheeks. I noticed numbly that none of them followed me. Probably talking about me though. 

I walked around the Castle blindly then decided to go and visit Hagrid. I pushed open the doors of the Castle and headed towards his hut. Knocking loudly I stood back and waited for him to answer the door. 

"Who is it?" came a gruff voice from inside.

 "It's me, Ginny." I called over the harsh winds that had picked up since I had come outside.

"Oh it's you Ginny, come on in." he said standing back from the door as he opened it. I smiled weakly at him and entered and sat down on one of the large chairs at his scrubbed wooden table.

"How ya been?" he asked, pouring a cup of tea for the both of us.

"I've been better." I said bitterly, thinking of what I had just run out on. 

"Oh. It hasn'…got 'nething to do with young Harry has it?" he asked cautiously. 

"You've got to be kidding me. You know what's going on too? Hermione and Harry have been giving each other strange looks lately and I'm sick of it. They're keeping things from me. I didn't think that they'd do that anymore." I said, brushing away an angry tear.

"What yeh've got ter understan' Ginny is that Harry…well. I though' yer would have known by now." Hagrid said to me then to himself. 

"Know what? I know nothing!" I said, suddenly feeling very stupid. "Oh…it doesn't have anything to do with Harry, Ginny and crush being in the same sentence does it?" I said looking down at the table.

"Migh' have, yeah." He said smiling at me through his beard. 

"Wow am I an idiot?" I said as more of a statement than a question.

"I think yer'd prefer I didn' answer that." Hagrid said, placing a massive hand over mine. 

"Yeah. So I guess it's true then. Harry really does like me…I've been telling myself that everyone was playing a nasty trick on me all these weeks but I guess not."

"Wha' would be so nas'y abou' it?" Hagrid asked, surprised. 

"I just…well everyone knew that I liked Harry up until fourth year and that I got over him 'surprisingly quickly' as everyone put it, and I thought that maybe they were just doing it to see if I liked Harry again or something like that…" I trailed off looking hopelessly up at Hagrid.

"No Ginny, he really cares about yeh. Says he's never cared about a girl as much as he does yeh. It's a migh' bit confused I don' mind tellin' yeh." Hagrid said laughing slightly. 

"Well he's not the only one. I've got no clue what to do." 

"Just be yehself, tha's wha' he likes bes' abou' yeh." Hagrid said patting my hand. I smiled at him and let out a breath. 

"I wish it were that easy. I don't know if I like him or not. Oh who am I kidding? You don't want to hear about this Hagrid! I'm sorry." I said looking at him apologetically.

"It's all righ' I don' mind. It's nice to have some life 'round 'ere." He said smiling. 

"Ugh, now what do I do? I yelled at my best friends. On Christmas day no less!" I said, a whine creeping into my voice. Hagrid laughed deeply and stood up and I followed him.

"Go back to the Castle. I'm sure they're lookin' fer yeh." He said, clapping me on the back and pushing me a few feet down into the snow. 

"Thanks Hagrid. You've been a big help. It's nice to be able to talk to someone about all this. Thank you!" I said waving and making my way back up to the Castle. I made my way up to the Common Room and ran into someone coming down the stairs. 

"Miss Weasley, I trust you will be joining us for Dinner?" Professor McGonagall said to me. 

Dinner. I had completely forgotten. 

"Of course." I said, leaving myself no choice but to follow her back down to the Great Hall. We walked in the door and were met with an interesting scene. 

The house tables had vanished and there was one table in the middle of the Hall, with around eight chairs around it two seats were left. Professor McGonagall took the one next to Professor Dumbledore and luckily for me I took the one next to Ron. I was a little shocked that he wasn't sitting between Harry and Hermione but I had the sneaking suspicion that they had planned this. 

"Hey Ginny." He said to me, smiling. I smiled back. Well at least my brother didn't hate me. 

"Dig in everyone!" Professor Dumbledore said, waving his hand around the table and the plates filled with food. 

I wasn't feeling particularly hungry so I just moved my food around on my plate, making it look like I had eaten something. All I wanted was to be able to leave the table and head back to my dorm and stay there. After about an hour Professor Dumbledore stood up and spoke.

"You may leave the table now." He said. Relieved I was the first up from the table. I was nearly at the door when he spoke again.

"However. I request that you stay to enjoy the festivities. Thank you."

"_Festivities? _What_ festivities? I know nothing about festivities!_" I thought frantically as I turned back around to see that the hall was flooded with different coloured lights and the few students that were left were partaking in some crazy dance. I had no choice but to sit back down and watch. I couldn't very well leave in the middle of it. Well…I could but that would be rude and I have been taught not to be rude. 

"Ginny." Said a voice behind me. I closed my eyes and turned around slowly.

"Hermione." I said quietly. 

"I'm really sorry…" she said looking sincerely sorry. I sighed, wondering what I could possibly say that wouldn't make me look even stupider.

"Me too, it's none of my business what you and Harry do with your lives." I said, fiddling with the tablecloth in front of me. 

"No, you had a right to be angry. I guess I didn't think that you would notice our looks. Ron doesn't but then Ron doesn't notice much like that." She said smiling at my brother who was currently slow dancing like an idiot with Harry who didn't look remotely amused. 

"Come join us, see what you are missing? I'm sure that Harry want's to talk to you." She said warmly.

"Sure he doesn't want to tell me what a spoilt brat I am?" I said bitterly as I stood up and walked with her over to the boys.

"I doubt it." She said, grabbing Ron by the collar and dragging him away from Harry. 

"Thank Merlin." He muttered before he saw me. "Gin! Hi. Didn't expect you to come near me anytime soon." He said, sticking his hands in his pockets. 

"Me either."

***

A/N: Well it's nice to know that you guys are actually reading my stories. That was a mistake! I forgot to fill in what Ron gave Hermione because I was having trouble coming up with presents for everyone and I forgot about it and obviously posted it! Whoops. So think whatever you like as to what he got her lol.

I am officially in year 11. The thing that is promising is that I have a free period so I may get the urge to write stories in that time. If I don't have mountains of homework that is. Urgh I hate to think. Not making any promises. Only if time permits.

Well…hope that was to your liking. I kind of drew out the whole Christmas this. I didn't mean too tho! Promise!

~Nesserz.

*Wow do I fell rushed! I can't wind down from today. Weee!*


	17. Trust Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 17: Trust Me.

"Dance with me? Not that I _can _dance but it should be good for laughs." Harry said, extending his hand. I took it.

"Sure." I said, wishing that I had wiped my sweaty palm before Harry had taken it in his own.

We danced around the hall for a few minutes, looking at all of the other couples. I had to suppress a laugh when I saw Professor Dumbledore dancing vibrantly past with Professor McGonagall looking like she was fearing for her life.

"You aren't that bad a dancer Harry." I said as he twirled us around the hall. 

"Guess not." He said grinning. His grin faded fast however and he fixed me with a penetrating stare. "Ginny, about what happened down in the kitchen—"

"Harry can we just forget about it? I was an idiot and it's none of my business what you and Hermione do with your eyes." I said laughing at my comment.

"All right…if you're sure…" he said, sounding as though he wanted to tell me anyway.

"I'm sure, now let's just enjoy this and get back to being friends. Deal?" I asked as I saw Ron try to dip Hermione and nearly drop her. She scolded him and Harry laughed. 

"Deal. After all, I need someone to talk to about those two." He said jerking his head in their general direction. 

We danced for a while longer, then Ron and Hermione waltzed over and we swapped partners.

"Make it quick, I have no desire what so ever to dance with my brother." I said to Ron as he swept me up in his arms and danced with me stupidly.

"Awww why not Gin Gin?" he said laughing at the expression on my face.

"Oh I don't know _Ronnie_, I just don't particularly like it."

"Ok. Serious, I can do that." He said dancing normally. "So Ginny are things sorted out now?" he said looking at me carefully.

"Yeah. Avoidance is a wonderful thing." I said as Ron raised an eyebrow. I sighed and wrapped my arms around his waist, like I used to when I was little and scared.

"Everything is as sorted as it's going to get ok? I don't want to know what's going on anymore. It's none of my business," I said smiling at him reassuringly.

"But it is—"

"Enough Ron please." I said not looking at him.

"All right." He said sighing dejectedly. 

The song ended and Dumbledore announced that it was time for us to retire to our common rooms' for the night. 

***

Harry's P.O.V. 

After talking to Ginny and trying to tell her what was going on, I ended up dancing with Hermione. 

"Hi." I said to her when we were alone.

"Hey Harry. Are you all right? What did she say?" Hermione asked me anxiously. 

"I'm fine I guess. She…she didn't want to know. I was finally going to tell her everything and she didn't want to know." I said, feeling completely defeated.

"Oh Harry…what are you going to do now?" Hermione asked placing a comforting hand on my arm. I looked down at it wishing that it were Ginny's.

"I don't know. I have to tell her. I know that she knows…I just…have to confirm it I guess. Things are going to be too weird if I don't." I said sighing.

"Wait a moment, what about the present you had for her? I _know _it wasn't originally Sugar Quills. What happened there?" Hermione asked frowning at me.

"Oh that…well I kind of chickened out." I said, blushing.

"Harry! She would have loved it, you know it." Hermione said, scolding me slightly. 

"I know. I just, couldn't do it." I said feeling incredibly stupid.

"Well you will when the time is right." Hermione said, hugging me and walking away to catch up with Ron and Ginny.

"Yeah when's that supposed to be?" I said to myself as I walked after them.

***

"Well goodnight everyone. I'm going to have an early night." Hermione said a half hour after we had been sitting in the common.

"What? Already? You're no fun Hermione!" Ron whined as he stood up too. "Can I at least tuck you in?" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Hermione flushed a deep red and grabbed Ron by the hand and led him up the girls' staircase with her. I giggled at that fact that she had actually let him. 

"Tired?" Harry asked from beside me.

"Nope." I said stifling a yawn. Harry looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Ok so maybe I am but I don't want to go to bed." I said defending myself.

"How about a game of exploding snap then?" 

"Sure." I said sitting cross-legged on the couch and Harry copied me, slinging his arm across the back of it. 

He pulled out a new pack of cards. He had gotten them from Ron for Christmas. _Trust Ron to encourage something that was violent _I thought wryly as Harry shuffled the cards. 

"So. Despite certain circumstances…did you enjoy your first Hogwarts Christmas?" Harry asked as he laid down a card. 

"Despite certain circumstances, yes I did, although it wasn't nearly as traditional as I thought it would be." I said truthfully.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. Ironic isn't it? This is your first Hogwarts Christmas and it's my last." Harry said. 

"Oh…well you'll be at The Burrow next year, don't worry, Mum will force you." I said grinning, Harry returned it. 

"I don't doubt that." He said, placing down another card. A split second later my hand slammed down onto the cards, Harry's immediately on top of mine.

"You…uh you win." He said laughing nervously.

"Yeah…" I said quietly. "So…are you looking forward to getting out into the real world?" I asked Harry, collecting my cards and putting one down on the pile again.

"In some ways. Such as the fact that I won't have to live with Ron's snoring ever again." He said laughing. I joined him. I knew what it was like to live with Ron's snoring.

"I guess his dream of moving into a flat with you just went out the window then?" I asked Harry as he placed down a card.

"Oh damn, I'd forgotten about that. Guess I'll have to live with it for a little longer." He said shrugging.

I knew that Harry wouldn't know what to do without my brother and Hermione. They would always be friends. It was expected. Me however, I didn't know where I fit in. Right now though, I didn't really care. Just the fact that I am sitting here, able to talk to Harry like the last few weeks hadn't even happened, is all I want right now. Quite the Christmas present actually.

 "Hey Gin do you—" Harry began but stopped abruptly. I frowned at him and saw that he was looking at a point above us. 

I looked up and saw what had caused him to stop talking. One very ugly piece of plant that shouldn't have been there.

Mistletoe.

"I don't see it if you don't." I said to Harry, sounding braver than I felt.

"But I _do _see it." Harry said, paling slightly.

"How'd it get there? It certainly wasn't there before." I said, folding my arms across my chest. 

"Well…it's tradition and you said that you felt that you hadn't seen enough tradition, here is your chance." Harry said not looking at me.

"We don't have too, no one would know." I said thinking that I had found a way around it.

"Good plan. Maybe we should just go to bed…" Harry said standing up. 

"Yeah good idea." I said standing also, abandoning the card game. 

I went my way and Harry went his. Somehow I made it up to my dorm and once I got in the door I fell onto my bed and screamed into the pillow. I thought that I'd be happy that we had avoided it, not to be the case. 

I sighed and stood up and dressed in my pyjamas. A baggy pair of track pants, handed down from Ron, _not _maroon thank goodness and an overly large t-shirt from Charlie. I brushed my hair and tied it loosely in a ponytail. I had just flopped down on my bed again when there was a knock at the door. I looked down at what I was wearing but figured it didn't matter much as it would probably only be Hermione. 

I opened the door and was slightly shocked to see Harry standing there.

"You seem to be making this a habit, coming into my dorm when no one else is around." I said jokingly as Harry stood at the door. 

"Gin." He said in a strained sort of voice. I opened the door wider, worried as to what was making him sound so strangled.

"It…er…it won't go away." He said pointing up and I saw with a giggle that he was pointing at the sprig of Mistletoe. 

"Oh Harry. I don't think it's a good idea if we…" I trailed off and Harry walked in the door.

"It's just a kiss." He said, looking desperate.

"A kiss is never just a kiss Harry Potter! Trust me. I know." I said walking into the room after him and shutting the door.

"Trust you? Who've you kissed then?" he asked, clearly amused.

"That's none of your ruddy business!" I said crossing my arms but smiling. I knew that it would kill him if he didn't know.

"Oh come on." He said sitting down on Maria's bed.

"No, I'm not telling you that." 

"I'll tell you who I've kissed." He said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Fine if you feel the need." I said with the air of someone who had nothing better to do. I picked up a magazine and put it in front of my face so that he wouldn't see the smile on my face.

"Cho Chang." Came Harry's voice from my right.

"What?" I said, dropping the magazine in surprise. "Are you kidding? She kissed _you_!?" I asked laughing uncontrollably.

"Yeah laugh it up Gin. Why is that so hard to believe? Now tell me who you've kissed, I told you."

"Nope." I said grinning.

***

A/N: Well I decided that I was being nasty waiting this long to update (I just haven't really thought about it.)

Anyway, there were some interesting reviews from last time (29 reviews in one day! My gosh guys!) that I simply cannot ignore so with out further ado…

My Reviewers:

**Sammy **I can explain the whole getting the age right thing. I'm sixteen myself and so I guess I portray the characters the way my friends and I act. Well…sort of. But not. Lol. I wish I had boys like Ron and Harry at my school though! How cool would that be?!

**LittleGreenPerson **I think that Ron and Ginny are bloody brilliant. Probably my favourite characters to portray. I guess in a way, they are the easiest to portray too. That's what makes them so brilliant. Amongst other things of course =).

Nightsky13 What's wrong with candy?! Lol. But I do see your point. Let's just say, I'll look for a review from you after chapter 18… JamieBell That kinda happened by accident lol. I don't plan much in my stories. A lot of the situations just…happen! Lol There's your alert! =) 

**TheLoneReed **A diamond bracelet it is! Lol. But…but leaving it off during one of their conversations is the best part! Hmph. Oh hey look! I did it again! Mwhaha!

**Kendra **Hey! Thanks. Um…I think (I'm so out of it.) that the trio are in their seventh year and Ginny in her sixth. Yeah! That's right because it's Harry's last Christmas as Hogwarts. So there you go. =D.

**MilesFromNormal **But it'd be no fun for me if they just 'friggen snogged'. I enjoy getting reviews written in caps lock lmao. 

~~ 

Well there are lots of other reviews that I know that I haven't answered but I'm thinking that by now, your questions have probably been answered with the chapters. Am I right? Hope so.

Anyway, I think that's it for this time around. Hope it was satisfying!

Nesserz.


	18. Only If You Promise Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or related indicia. It all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. 

Enjoy!

Chapter 18: Only If You Promise Me

"Ginny, that's not fair. I told you!" Harry whined, sticking out his bottom lip.

"How old are you again?" I asked him laughing.

"Shut up. Now tell me." he said, trying to sound annoyed but I could tell that he wasn't in the slightest.

 "Fine if you must know." I said sighing and rolling my eyes. "I haven't." I said feeling like an idiot.

"What? But you said…" Harry trailed off.

"I know what I said but it was funny having you believe that I had kissed someone that I wasn't going to share with you. 'Trust me' was only because I know that a kiss is never just a kiss. I know this because I'm a girl. It comes with the territory." I said laughing at the crestfallen look on his face.

"So I told you and I've got nothing to blackmail you with?" he said looking at me. "That's not right." He said frowning.

"Ok then…let's see. I used to suck my thumb when I was little." I said laughing.

"Oh Yay. Hey everyone, Ginny used to suck her thumb! No one's going to care abut that!" Harry whined again.

"I know." I said laughing at him. 

"What's your most deepest darkest secret?" Harry asked me frowning.

"That…that…I Virginia Weasley, love Severus Snape!" I said lapsing into a fit of giggles. Harry threw himself backward onto Maria's empty bed.

"Ginny come on. Just one thing that I don't know about you." He said seriously.

"Al right. Something you don't know about me…I…hmm…I don't know!" I said helplessly.

"What's a habit you had when you were younger?"

"Were you not listening? Thumb in mouth!" I said putting my thumb in my mouth and making my eyes bug out at Harry. 

"Oh real attractive." Harry said rolling his eyes and for a second I forgot myself and lunged at him, supposedly knocking the wind out of him. 

"Oww…geez Gin, give a guy some warning." He said propping himself up on his arms and looking at me, sprawled across his stomach. I grinned at him stupidly and sat up on his stomach. 

Harry grinned back but I saw his eyes flick up to above his head then back to me and for a split second to my mouth. My head was telling me to get off of him but I shut out the annoying little voice and sat looking at Harry whilst he looked at me. 

He smiled lopsidedly and reached out and grabbed a handful of the shirt that I was wearing and pulled me a few inches closer to him. I was shocked at first then I smiled again and rolled my eyes.

"Well if we _have _to do this." I said grinning. Harry grinned back and nodded.

"Yeah, looks like we _have _too. It isn't going to go away otherwise." He said shaking his head.

"What and you don't _want _a piece of tree hanging around your head for a few weeks?" I said, in mock surprise.

"No not really." He said looking at me, his eyes sparkling.

"Harry…you don't like me or anything do you? This is just going to be a friendly kiss right?"

"Of course, I would never dream of making it any more than that." Harry said, looking a little impatient.

"All…all right then." I said as I closed the distance between us. 

What am I doing? I'm about to kiss Harry! Harry my friend, my brother my…well this really isn't that bad. Considering he's only done this once he's pretty good. Oh Merlin, I can feel the blush rising up on my face already. Must not think about Harry in inappropriate ways…must not…this is actually really easy to get used too. Can't say that I want it to cease happening. I should probably kiss him back. Woah…was that me that just moaned how embarrassing. I think that it's safe to say that this has just gone way way past a friendly kiss. Harry lied to me! He said he wouldn't dream of it…I wouldn't mind if I did though, then I don't really have to dream do I? It's actually happening. Ha wouldn't you know it. I need air now…

Harry's P.O.V.

If she makes me wait any longer to kiss her I swear to Merlin I will do something rash. Oh, looks like I won't have too, she's kissing me now. Wait? She actually did it? Woah…wasn't expecting that. Hoped for it but didn't think that it would actually happen. By Merlin are things going to be awkward after I leave the room…I could certainly get used to this. Only if Ginny wants too of course. I wouldn't force her. Well not when I'm in my right mind anyway. I am a guy you know, I have needs. Oh gods, where did that come from? Sounds like something Ron would say. O.k.… Shouldn't be thinking about Ginny's brother when I am kissing her. Uh, she just moaned now her face is heating up, I'll bet she's embarrassed. 

"Hi." I said to Harry as we broke away from the kiss. The friendly kiss I reminded myself. Wait; did I just say 'Hi' to the person that I just kissed? Oh Merlin!

"Hey." Harry said laughing slightly. 

"Idiot." I muttered to myself and I climbed off Harry and lay next to him, staring up at the canopy as he was.

"Well…" he said and paused. "That wasn't hard was it?" he said turning to look at me. I blushed.

"No…" I said biting my lip. "But I do think that it went a little beyond friendly, don't you?" I asked him propping myself up to look at him. It was his turn to blush this time.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Got a little carried away." He said smiling sheepishly.

"Just one question…what now?" I said feeling really stupid that I had to ask.

"What now? Nothing, it was just friendly." Harry said shrugging. I sat looking at him with my mouth hanging open.

I thought he liked me!?

"Right…of course."

"Ginny! I'm joking. That was not friendly. It was…a little more than that. But do…do you regret it?" he asked looking at me.

"What? No of course not!" I said a little too enthusiastically. "Do…do you?" I said biting my lip.

"No, but there is one thing I would have changed." He said looking at me. 

"W-what?" I said shakily.

"This." He said reaching behind me and pulling out my hair tie and letting my hair fall around my shoulders. I laughed when I realised what he meant and fell back onto the pillows behind me. Harry lay next to me and wrapped his arm around my waist. I buried my face into his shoulder and made a noise in the back of my throat.

"What's the matter?" he said laughing.

"I'm such an idiot. So many people have told me that you liked me and I said that you didn't. I tried to ignore it for so long. I tried to tell myself that I didn't like you either and that kind of failed." I said, wondering where I was actually trying to go with this conversation.

"Well I'm glad you did." Harry said finding my hand and lacing his fingers through mine. I smiled and looked at our joined hands. 

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked him, still looking at our hands. To my surprise he laughed.

"I did! Well I tried. When I tried to tell you what Hermione and I were exchanging looks about, I was trying to tell you that I fancied you. That's what we have been sharing looks about. See Hermione and Ron knew that I liked you first and I hear that they told you but you didn't believe them…anyway", Harry continued when I didn't reply. "Hermione's been trying to get me to tell you for ages. Being Christmas and all she thought I would have told you when I gave you your present. But I kind of chickened out and didn't give you your real present…" he trailed off and put his hand in his pocket.

He pulled his hand out a second later and gave me my present. I took off the wrapping and in my hand was a little box. I opened it and gasped.

"Harry…it's…who helped you with something like this? Surely not Ron?" I said dubiously. 

"No, it wasn't Ron, don't worry." Harry said laughing. "It was…Sirius…he…uh…It was the promise ring that my dad gave my Mum when they were in their seventh year. I just thought you might like it." He said looking away from me.

"It's wonderful and I love it. It makes me feel really special that you would make the decision to give it to me… of all people." I added quietly.

"Of all people? Gin you know I couldn't give it to anyone else. It wouldn't feel right. With you, it feels right." He said, twisting something around his finger on his right hand. I took it in my own and saw that it was the same as my ring but thicker as men's rings are. 

I took a moment to look at the rings. They were silver with three emerald stones set around them periodically. Simple but beautiful. 

"Your dad had good taste." I said turning my ring around in its box. Harry smiled slightly and took the box from me and took the ring out. He held it between his fingers and took my hand in his free hand and slipped the ring on slowly and looked me in the eyes. Suddenly I felt the urge to cry though I knew I couldn't do that. I sat there as Harry looked at me.

"Ginny, promise me that you will always, at least, be my friend. No matter what." He said slipping it all the way down my finger.

"'At least'?" I asked, looking at him quizzically. 

"Well…I want us to always be friends, no matter what, even if we get married or something crazy like that. I want us to be friends first. Always." He said blushing.

"You look so cute when you do that." I said laughing as he wrinkled his nose at me and I bit my lip.

"Promise me Gin." He said, his eyes sparkling innocently.

"Only if you promise me." I said looking at him seriously.

"Of course." 

***

A/N: Wheeeeeee! All done. It was actually 'all done' like five weeks ago lol. 

That was a lovely lot of fluffiness wasn't it everyone! Mwhaha. It's good to write nonsense stories. I don't think I could handle serious. =S.

Looking at this now is making me feel nostalgic.  I wish I were working on a story at the moment. I was thinking of writing a heap of song fics in my study lesson but that isn't exactly happening either so…I dunno. Maybe I will start a new story. I just need inspiration, as usual. * rolls eyes * 

Well it has come to an end and I'm thinking that judging from the reviews that people liked it and I'm glad for that. 

So if I haven't done it enough, thank you all for reading my story. It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy to think that people like my writing style! Even if the characters are wayyy out of character =D.

Love you all lots and lots!

Nesserz.

P.S. Don't forget! Email me at: _Nesserz_02@hotmail.com_ if you have any questions. I'll be happy to answer them; it's just that I won't be able to answer them on an author's note. Cos that just isn't allowed now is it?

P.P.S. Ohh. I've just thought of something. Someone (JamieBell I think…) asked me how to make things appear in **bold **and italic. You just set out your story how you want on Microsoft Word, and save the chapter as an html document. Hope that helps!


End file.
